


Falling back into Hell

by BeanWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanWrites/pseuds/BeanWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got away from that life. You were on your own now, a simple apartment, above the simple bar you owned. But when Geoff Ramsey, local kingpin of Los Santos' most notorious gang, The Fake AH Crew, stumbles into your bar and your life, you find yourself falling right back into that hell. </p><p>Geoff Ramsey/Reader fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Limerence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) the state of being infatuated with another person.

It wasn't uncommon for people who lived in Los Santos to have some sort of criminal background. Most of it was minor things, petty theft, some shoplifting, drug selling, making, and using, you name it, people had done it. And for most people, it was just a part of their past. For you, it was no different. You had moved to Los Santos to get away really, once you had escaped your early onset life of crime. You never really imagined being a criminal, especially not at 18, but it paid the bills when you really didn't have anything else. It had started with a few small instances of shoplifting, simple things really. But it only escalated. You moved up to robbing small convenience stores and got pretty handy with a gun. You were quick, sneaky, and never hurt anyone, you were only doing what you were good at. It wasn't until a couple months later that a small crew in your city noticed you and picked you up to join them. You saw no downside, its not like you had a family or friends to worry about and it provided food, shelter, and some well deserved company. You stuck with them for a few years, doing small city jobs and earning your stay in the crew. It wasn't until your 25th birthday, when one of your crew members was shot and killed during a job, that you realized you wanted out. You left that night, taking your money and your belongings, and just driving away from it all.

Its not like Los Santos was much better really, but it had a familiar feeling to it, and no one really gave a shit. You used the bulk of your money to buy a going-out-of-business bar on a street corner, upstairs apartment included, and began your new life. It was quaint, peaceful, and you liked your employees and your neighbors well enough, so everything seemed to work out. Sure, you had slightly drunken late night thoughts of going back to the adrenaline, the blood rush and the high of shooting a gun, but they always seemed to pass. That life was behind you now.

That was, until Geoff Ramsey and his crew walked through your doors one Friday night.

It was getting late and you were bartending for the night. It was slow, surprisingly, for a Friday but you didn't mind it as much, because it meant you could have minimal staff and a hopeful early turn in. You first noticed the group as they walked through the doors. One of the men with the curly brunette hair and the freckles dotting his face was laughing rather loudly with a smile plastered on his face. The next gentlemen had a similar expression on his face, wearing a blue button up and sunglasses on his head. The two men were followed by another man, this one taller, with soft blonde hair and a gentle smile on his face, not quite matching the leather jacket he was wearing. He stood next to a larger man with a big beard and glasses, who had his arm slung around a much shorter man with a strong build, laughing and continuing to talk. 

To close up the group at the end was a slightly older man, with an exhausted yet happy look on his face. He was covered in tattoos, still visible under his suit jacket. His bow tie was slightly crooked, and his beard looked slightly untamed yet still complimenting to his face. Your first thought, was that he was extremely attractive, which only made you blush as he made eye contact with you from across the bar. You quickly looked down and continued to wipe the counter that you had been distracted from, as you noticed the gentleman and his group wander over.

"Hey, can I get 5 shots of whiskey and a diet coke" The tattooed man paused as you looked up, and he glanced at the rest of his group now filling the bar stools in front of you "and then whatever these guys want" He chuckled and you returned the laugh, turning to get the bottle and the 5 small shot glasses, along with the soda. When you returned, the man was looking up at you.

"Rough night then I presume?" You asked as you began to poor the shots. You glanced up as you passed the shots down the line to the other men who were deep in their own conversations.

"You could say that yeah.." He replied smiling, taking the last of the shots from you. You smiled, and the man returned it, downing the drink and looking back towards you. 

"Well that calls for more than just one shot each then, right? Or can I interest you in anything else?" You reply

"Your name would be nice" He said with a slight smirk. His smile was infectious, making your heart skip ever so slightly as you tried to ignore the feeling.

"Y/N" you say smiling. "And you are?"

"Geoff. Geoff Ramsey. Nice to meet you Y/N" He replies. 

You smile again, not sure of much else to say besides the "you too" that had slipped from your mouth. The silence that had filled the conversation was quickly interrupted by the man in the sunglasses and his freckled friend turning towards the two of you now.

"So, .." The man looked at you and tilted his head slightly searching for what to call you. 

"Y/N" you repeated, which earned a smile from the skinnier man, as he continued

"So Y/N , what makes this bar the new bar we should come to more often, huh?" He demanded, in what sounded to be a British accent. 

You turned to him, smiled, and poured another round of shots for the men. You passed them down and replied 

"Well, considering I own this bar, consider this round and the last a treat for stopping in, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves!" You said with a smile. Your statement was immediately returned with a goofy smile from the brit, as he downed the new shot.

"Good point!" The curly haired man next to him agreed as he placed the glass back down. 

"I'm Gavin," the brit said with a smile, "and this here is Michael!" He said gesturing to the man next to him. "Then this is Jeremy, Ryan, and Jack" He said pulling the other three men from their own conversation as they greeted you with a smile. You returned the grin, and gave a small wave as you turned back to Geoff in front of you.

"So do you think you would stop by more often then?" you say to Geoff, a little quieter. 

"I would hope so, kid" He replied happily. Gavin squealed at the answer and you couldn't help but laugh and continue to chat with the group. They ended up not leaving until after close, after you had sent the rest of your staff home and were beginning to close up. The group left in all smiles and you exchanged a soft smile with Geoff before he turned and followed the group out, leaving you alone in the bar with only the soundtrack of Los Santos in the background. 

The group returned rather often, as promised and you got to know them quite well, or so you thought. About the fifth or so time in the bar, you exchanged numbers with Geoff willingly, and the two of you began to talk more and more when you had the time. Sometimes, Geoff would be the only one to stroll into the bar, complaining of a long day and tired muscles. As the group began to frequent more often, you started to notice patterns, as they would only come in together on Tuesday nights and Friday nights, and Geoff would almost always come in on Thursdays and Saturdays. Sometimes he was drunk before you even handed him a beer, and other nights he seemed to be lost in thought, or focused on you. The two of you grew closer, and one night you had finally invited him up on a saturday after close, as he seemed much to tired to be walking home himself. 

"Cmon, I just have to close up and you can crash on the couch for the night" You said walking over to the doors and locking them. He remained behind the bar, helping to wipe down the counters as a small token of thanks.

"You know Y/N, you really don't have to do this, its not that far of a walk back to my place" Geoff tried to plea

"We both know damn well you are only fifteen minuets out from passing out, and a flight of steps is a hell of a lot closer than your flat" You say not budging in your decision. "Don't worry about it, I'll text Jack that you crashed on my couch so he doesn't worry, and I'll grab you some blankets" You said flicking the lights off and walking up behind Geoff. Once upstairs, he offered you a sleepy smile and you walked over to retrieve a few blankets and pillows from the closet. 

"Are you thirsty, want any water or a glass of wine or something?" You ask walking into the kitchen. He follows behind you, in his black tshirt and jeans and smiles.

"Actually, that glass of wine sounds great, I'm not quite sure I'm ready to turn in quite yet" He says sheepishly. 

"Okay, we can stay up and chat for a while" You reply smiling. He takes a seat at the island as you poor the dark red wine into a glass and hand it to him. You poor one for yourself and join him, sitting down quietly on the stool.

"Do you ever begin to think" he starts "About what else you could be doing with your life?" 

You pause for a minuet to think, then answer "Well sure. I don't think I ever really planned to be doing any of this, and I certainly didn't plan to do what I did when I was younger." You reply, your statement at the end rolling off your tongue rather dryly. 

"When you were younger?" Geoff inquires, taking another sip of his wine.

"Yeah back in the olden days, I got into some gang stuff in my old city. Nothing serious, it just paid the bills, but I walked away about three years ago when it all got to being a little too much for me." You said softly. Geoff was silent for a bit, and you were worried he dissaproved at your newly shared secret, but the man let out a soft laugh.

"Oh kid, small world" He said chuckling. 

"What do you mean?" You said tilting your head 

"Ever heard of the Fake AH Crew?" He asked looking you in the eye. You nodded. Its hard to not know about the Fakes, they were the gang that ran Los Santos, appearing on the news with their branding on their latest heist, or on video during a high speed chase. It was a name that was hushed in conversations, and nothing much beyond that was known.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm the boss" He said grinning. It took you a minuet to process what he said, earning a small gaping mouth quickly shut by your wine glass. Once you had swallowed, you let out a laugh.

"What?" He asked looking at you quizzically.

"Nothing. I mean I suppose I should of guessed. You guys always show up in my bar late nights, looking disheveled and tired. I notice the scrapes and cuts, and the bandages, but hell, the fakes?" You laugh again causing Geoff to smile warmly back at you "Remind me not to ever get on your bad side" 

"Oh don't worry Y/N, I don't think thats ever going to happen." He replies smiling. His smile quickly turns into a yawn, and you grab his wine glass from his hand and get up. You grab his hand and begin to lead him to your room.

"Kid, I'm fine on the couch, really" He says trying to protest

"Nah, I refuse, I'm not letting you crane your neck on that thing. I have a king sized bed, I insist." You say smiling. "Just don't try anything Ramsey" You reply jokingly. He laughs and gives in, and you both crawl into bed, into a peaceful sleepy bliss.


	2. Ras-le-bol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be done, or fed up; a feeling of despair.

You were awoken by the familiar sound of a cell phone vibrating against your night stand. You felt a shift in the bed, as Geoff rolled over to answer. He spoke in hushed tones, but you could make out small bits.

"Yeah.. Okay yeah give me 20 and I'll be there"

"No, its not like that.... no she knows now..." 

"I will. Okay. Goodbye"

You heard a small sigh, and Geoff got up completely. You felt a small kiss, gentle and soft, placed on your forehead, followed by Geoff's tired voice saying "Sleep tight, kid". You listened until you heard your door pulled quietly shut, and it wasn't until then that you could feel the rooms loneliness like a thick fog. You drifted back into sleep, wondering how you had managed to live alone for all this time.

You were later awoken by the sunlight breaking through your windows and on to your face. You got up slowly, rubbing your eyes and looking over to where Geoff had slept the night before. The nights conversation came back to you as you thought about his newly shared trust in his secret to you, and you let out a heavy breath. What exactly had you gotten yourself into?

You moved your legs to the side of the bed and got up to take a shower. You got in under the warm water and stood there, enjoying the constant sound of water hitting the shower floor. You sat in silence in leu of your normal music filled showers, instead you sat thinking and pondering of just what this meant for you.

You weren't going to deny, you had feelings for the man. You didn't exactly know where they started or stopped, or hell if he even felt the same, but you knew your heart had dragged you back into something you weren't quite ready for. You finished up in the bathroom, threw on a simple black shirt and a pair of your favorite skinny jeans, and tried to go about your normal day. You made lunch and ate in front of the TV, but you found yourself not really paying attention. It was your day off from working, and you weren't sure what that meant the day had in store. Your apartment felt empty and lonely, but you didn't want to bother Geoff in what was probably an important and busy day for him based on the phone call you had made out in your earlier sleepy state. You decided to rest, cook a nice dinner for yourself and just clear your head. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was around 1:30 in the morning that you heard a knocking on your door. You got up from your comfortable position on the couch, and went to answer, making sure the bat you kept was still by your door. You slowly opened it, only to reveal a bloody and unconsious Michael, being carried in by Jack and Geoff, followed by the rest of the crew. You managed to stutter out a small curse word, and Geoff's only response was a sad smile as you turned and led them to put Michael on the couch. You rushed to get your first aid kit from the kitchen closet, and jogged over to where the boy laid.

"What the fuck happened to him? And why are you here?" You begin to yell. Geoff places a hand on your shoulder as you begin to work, cleaning off the blood around the scrapes, and beginning to work around the bullet hole in Michael's left shoulder, but you tear your shoulder away, obviously angry.

"Y/N" Geoff begins to say softly

"We had no where else to take him. We were being followed, and we knew you had the medical training" Jack said, hurt laced in his voice as he kneeled next to Michael. Gavin could be found pacing in the kitchen, and Jeremy leaned against the counter. It was Ryan who made you feel slightly uncomfortable, as he stood in the corner watching, red and black face paint intricately lacing his cheekbones. You looked back down, remaining focused on Michael, removing the bullet and cleaning the surrounding area, before trying to have the steadiest hand you could to sew him back up, given the situation. Once you were all done, you were covered in the mans blood, and you slowly got up to go wash off your tools.

Geoff followed you into the kitchen as you stood over the sink to catch your breath and hold back a sob.

"Y/N.. I.." Geoff started

"I thought" You began, hearing the shakiness and tears build up in your voice. "I thought I told you I got away from this. For a good reason. I thought I told you this was behind me..." You began to feel small tears roll down your cheek, unable to wipe them away with your blood soaked fingers. Geoff reached his hand up to gently wipe the tears, before pulling you into his body as you began to cry harder. He tucked your head beneath his chin and stroked your hair, whispering soft apologies as you wept. You remained like that for a good five minutes until you were able to compose yourself, and began to wash away the red that stained your skin. He offered you a sad smile, and you just looked down. 

You returned to the living room after changing, bringing over a washcloth for Michaels head, and an old pillow to prop it up, along with a glass of water and some pain killers. You set the meds and the water onto the coffee table and went to set the washcloth on the mans forehead. You offered the very obviously upset Gavin a warm smile, as he pulled up a chair and sat by Michael. 

Geoff was talking quietly to Jeremy and Ryan in the corner, and you felt a strong hand gently turn your shoulder. You were face to face with Jack, and he could see the exhaustion and confusion on your face, and he sat you down on the other sofa. 

"I'm really sorry Y/N" He said quietly. "Geoff told me about what you told him about your past, and I know the last thing he wants to do is cause you any pain but..." He began to trail off. You looked up and placed a hand on his knee.

"But what, Jack?"

"We need someone like you. Not in the field, not in much danger..." his voice trailed off again as he noticed your somewhat calm face. "We need a medic. We can pay you. A lot. We just need someone we can trust. You are Geoff's favorite... Our favorite bartender." Jack finished. You were silent at the kind mans offer, not sure of how to respond. You looked back over to Michael on the couch, and sighed. You held back the tears this time but you could feel them brimming up. You nodded in agreement, and looked back up to Jack.

"Your file is impressive, I will say" Jack said with a warmer smile.

You tilted your head in confusion. "My file?" You asked.

"Yeah you know, details, history, criminal records, we have access to it all. We have your file affiliated with a small crew out of San Fierro, basic EMT training from high school which no doubt led to your medical abilities for your crew. Your abrupt move here, its all traceable if you have the right databases. Gavin over here is pretty good about digging up dirt." He finished motioning over to Gavin who was now listening in on the conversation. 

"That first night after the bar, we looked you up. Had to know you were trustworthy, last post-heist bar we went to ended up being owned by a rival drug lord of an old crew member. Tried to put a hit on us one night. So we dug a little deeper when it came to you, love" Gavin said happily. You took a deep breath in at the realization that Geoff had known this the whole time. You sighed and looked over at Geoff, and he gave you a smile. You motioned towards the kitchen and he followed.

"So.." He began

"I really really don't wanna do this. But I also don't want to see you guys hurt." You said softly. "I'll do it. Just keep me out of the bulk of it. Please." You said. Geoff pulled you into another embrace, this time smiling. 

"I will always be here to protect you. Don't worry." He said. You moved in and pressed your lips into his, and he pressed back. He tasted of whiskey and slightly of blood but you didn't care. You felt your whole body relax when you didn't even know you were tense, and you felt a warmth spread across your whole body. You felt comfort and thrill all at the same time, and even when you both pulled away the feeling lingered. You smiled up at him and he wrapped his arms around you again.

"I'm sorry I got you into this whole mess" He said softly as he held you.

"I let you." you replied. The two of you broke away and Geoff grabbed your hand and led you back into the other room. Gavin was getting extremely excited when he noticed Michael was stirring, and you let go of Geoff's hand to kneel by the man. 

"Michael. Michael its me Gav, can you hear me?" He said softly. 

"Yeah you stupid brit I can hear you" Michael said squinting, slowly opening his eyes. He went to move but immediately stopped as he felt the pain in his shoulder and the soreness in his body. He groaned slightly and laid back down. 

"Remind me to check for cops before I go to blow the place up next time" He said with a slight grin. Jack laughed and you walked over to hand Michael the painkillers and water from earlier. Michael looked at you slightly confused for a second before a smirk settled on his face. Taking the pills with a gulp of water he looked back at you.

"Welcome to the fakes, Y/N" He said smirking

"Wait, how did you know? Jack only just offered and you were unconscious.." you stuttered out in disbelief.

"Well I wouldn't be laying on your couch after you probably patched me up if you weren't going to be a part of this hell" He said motioning to his stitched and bandaged side. You let out an audible sigh and Michael laughed, the same loud laugh you had heard the first time he walked through your bar doors. You smiled and stood up, looking at the clock. It read 3:47 and you instantly felt your eyelids droop at the realization. You went over to the hall closet and pulled out a number of blankets and pillows and things and handed them out to the crew members, who questioned it at first but accepted the bedding with tired arms. You went back over to Michael and sat on the comfy chair next to his couch, pulling your knees close to your body and watching as he drifted back to sleep. The room was filled with silence once more as most of the crew was drifting to sleep, only you and Geoff still awake. He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms, looking down at Michael and you. 

You didn't remember drifting off, but you felt someone pick you up from your seat and carry you. You nudged your shoulder into who you knew was Geoff and mumbled something about not wanting to leave Michael alone, but it was only hushed by Geoff's gentle whisper.

"Cmon kid, you need some sleep. Michael will be fine, I'm sure the lads can handle it if he needs anything." He says and he opens your bedroom door. He gently plops you down on your side of the bed and goes over to the closet to find you something more comfortable to sleep in. He gently sets the pajamas on the bed and goes to leave, but you protest. 

"Geoff. Stay." You say softly. "Please,"

Geoff lets out a long breath and shuts the light off, but this time he turns back towards the bed. You slipped your clothes off and changed into the simple oversized t-shirt, and curled up under the covers, your head on Geoff's chest as you matched your breathing with him, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Chapter 2! Thank you all for reading, I hope everyone is liking the story so far, I still have loads of Ideas so I'm hoping I can keep getting chapters out! Please feel free to leave me feedback, as it is always appreciated, and if anyone would like to follow my RT/AH tumblr, my blog is www.tumblr.com/ah-gavino
> 
> Thank you all <3


	3. Nodus Tollens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) the realization that the plot of your life doesn't make sense to you anymore.

You sat up slowly in bed and looked over at the clock. It read 6:05, and you turned to see a peaceful sleeping Geoff. You smiled to yourself, remembering how you fell asleep, your bodies intertwined and reminisced over the comfort you felt. You gently stood up, avoiding waking him, and quietly put on a pair of shorts and walked out into the hallway. You made your way into the kitchen, looking over into your living room, everyone scattered amongst the floor and the furniture. Michael looked rough, but he was still asleep so you decided you could wait to check on him. You glanced to Jack on the ground, cuddled up in a blanket, and Jeremy not far from him in a similar state. Gavin was still passed out on the couch adjacent to Michael, in a strange, probably uncomfortable position, but asleep all the same. It wasn't until you glanced over to an empty blanket and pillow that you realized Ryan wasn't in the room. It was then you heard the toilet flush, and you stiffened slightly as you heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" You said softly as he waved sheepishly to you. 

"Nah, I'm normally an early riser. I was gonna go grab breakfast for everyone so we aren't stealing all of your food, my treat" he said smiling. "Wanna come? Theres a good breakfast place around here that makes a killer cup of coffee?" 

"Sure, let me grab some shoes and my keys" You said in a whisper. You smiled at him as you walked to the laundry room to grab a pair of flip flops, and a sweatshirt. The two of you quietly closed the door behind you, and headed towards the elevator. 

"I know you probably got an apology from Jack, but I just wanted to apologize as well. That wasn't the greatest way to ask you to join us, was it?" Ryan said as you started your car.

"I mean, I didn't really have a choice did I?" you replied with a small laugh. Ryan laughed with you, and you continued. "I would've said yes no matter what. I think."

"Really? I thought you got away from it and wanted nothing to do with it?" Ryan said with a very questionable tone.

"I mean I did. But I guess I would be lying if I said I didn't miss parts of it. Plus.." You began, sighing audibly "Its.... Its Geoff. If I can help him in any way, I'll do it." You said softer. Ryan looked up at you and smiled, and then looked back out at the road in front of you.

"He'd kill me if I told you this, but I've never seen him like this before" Ryan said with a laugh. "He talks about you all the time, and hell he drinks but he's constantly finding an excuse to go to the bar."

You felt yourself blush as you turned a corner. Ryan noticed, and laughed even more, a hearty kind laugh, that seemed to brighten the mood in the car all together. He was a lot friendlier than you had realized, maybe because of the lack of face paint, or his kinder attitude, but either way you laughed in return.

"You are going to drive him insane. It sounds cliche, but now with you in the crew, he is going to go into full protective mode all the time " Ryan continued. You couldn't help but laugh at the thought, and you knew Ryan wasn't wrong. Geoff already seemed protective of his crew, you couldn't imagine what it would be like for you.

You and Ryan parked infront of a cute cafe looking place, and walked in smiling. The man behind the counter immediately clapped his hands together and greeted Ryan with a boisterous greeting and a smile that seemed to take up his whole face. The two man began chatting, catching up and joking, filling the cafe with both men's rich laughter. You looked around the cute cafe and moved over to the display cases, admiring the detail and beauty of each pastry and treat behind the glass. 

"So Ryan, is this a new friend of the gangs? You must introduce me!" The man said pulling you from the case.

"Oh, this is Y/N! She's going to be joining us, she owns the bar down on West Eclipse!" Ryan said smiling. The large man held out his hand over the counter, and you shook it smiling.

"Nice to meet you! Everything here looks so good!" You said smiling.

"Well, take your pick, its on the house! I owe you guys for helping me out with the little issue the other night!" The man replied loudly

"Oh cmon, you know you don't need to do that!" Ryan tried to protest.

"No, I insist! I will have everyones regulars made up, Y/N what can I interest you in to drink?" The man offered

"Uh.... Can I get a caramel macchiato then?" You said smiling back up at the man

"Of course! And pick out a pastry while you are here, one of my boys can get it for you!" He said retreating into the brewing area. You walked back over to the counter and picked out a braided pastry with chocolate peeking out from underneath the dough. The man handed you the treat in a cute bag, as Ryan ordered a assortment of donuts and muffins for the crew. The kind owner brought out the coffee in two carriers, and shook your hand one more time, repeating how nice it was to meet you. You and Ryan replied with many thanks and happily said goodbye, pushing the door open and managing to get back in the car with all of the coffee and goodies. You and Ryan continued talking on the ride home, about where you were from, and your old crew, and some of the things you had pulled off. You found Ryan to be good company, kind and generous, and not to mention hysterical. When you both returned and got everything back upstairs, you fiddled with your keys and opened the apartment door, to be immediately pulled into a hug. You yelled out almost dropping the boxes of donuts in your one hand, and Geoff immediately pulled away, taking the boxes from you hands.

"Hello to you too" Ryan muttered from the back, making you laugh slightly. 

"Not funny... I woke up and couldn't find you and I got worried..." Geoff began

"And he woke all of us up looking!" Michael yelled from his upright position on the couch.

"What did I tell ya?" Ryan said, making you burst out in laughter, and provoking a series of 'whats' and confused looks from Geoff. You all gathered in the kitchen and you opened the donut boxes and bags of muffins as Ryan distributed the coffees to all the sleepy members. Ryan explained to Geoff what his smart-ass remark was about, which prompted a shoulder punch from Geoff as he took another donut. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and enjoyed breakfast, and you talked with Michael about changing his bandages and checking his stitches after breakfast, before everyone returned to the penthouse.

"Y/N, do you wanna come back to the penthouse? You will probably be spending a lot of time there anyway, you might as well start bringing some stuff over there." Jack said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh probably yeah. I'll have to pack some stuff up, and I might need to go out later to get a bunch of supplies for a good med kit for you guys" You said cleaning up plates from everyone. 

"I can take you if you want! I have to grab Lindsay and Meg anyway, I can stop with you first!" Gavin said cheerily. 

"Lindsay and Meg?" You asked

"Geoff isn't the only one getting some right now, Y/N" Gavin said with a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Fuck you, Gavin!" Geoff replied blushing

"Thats for Meg thank you very much!" Gavin said laughing. "But for real, Meg is my bird, and Lindsay is Michaels wittle wifey" He said, mocking Michael 

"Better watch your mouth, Lindsay can kick the shit out of you and you know it" Jeremy said to Gavin, who promptly shut up. This earned laughs from the rest of the crew, including yourself, and Michael had a proud look on his face.

The rest of the morning you gathered a good portion of your belongings, a bunch of clothes and make up and things of that nature, along with the basic things, such as your phone and chargers and what not. It was not until one-ish that everyone climbed into either your SUV or the crew's, and headed for the penthouse.

Upon entering the penthouse, you were breathless. Its modern, clean look matched perfectly with the fact that it housed 6 men. To say it was huge would be an understatement. It seemed to go on and on, as you peered down hallways and into the massive kitchen. The main entrance looked straight into a entertainment area with a huge sectional, and massive ceilings shedding light onto the second floor hallway above, all right in front of a window that had a view like none you've ever seen. You decided then and there that you could easily (and would) lose hours simply staring out over Los Santos, engulfing yourself in the beauty of the birds eye view of the city below. The crew helped bring your things in, and put most of it in what you assumed to be Geoff's room at the end of a hallway on the first floor, a large king sized bed in an already large room. And if the view from the common area hadn't taken your breath away fully, this one for sure had. The wall opposite of the bed was completely glass, gazing out over the city in a full, undisturbed viewpoint. You set your stuff on the bed and made your way over to the window, simply staring out of it, until you felt Geoff come up behind you and wrap your arms around you.

"Its even prettier at night" He said softly

"I can imagine. Just... wow" Is all you could manage back.

"We can see everything... and everyone will be able to see us having sex" Geoff said smiling widely. You laughed slapping him on the arm and smiling, taking it all in. You were happy. Not in the normal way you used to say you were happy, happy as in the fact you were in his arms, in a breathtaking house, and you had no plans on leaving. You were truly happy. 

You explored the rest of the penthouse, admiring the modern architecture and especially the kitchen, where you knew you would be cooking lots of meals and baking many treats. You went upstairs and found thats where the lads rooms were, each with private bathrooms and an archway leading to a beautiful indoor pool with a nice view as well. Back downstairs, you found the entertainment area had just about every gaming platform there was, even a VR headset, and some retro gaming systems as well. The TV, very large and flawlessly mounted on the wall seemed perfect for game and movie nights, and you decided to test it out later. You walked back down towards Geoff's room, this time noticing Ryan and Jack's rooms, along with another doorway you didn't bother exploring. You walked back into Geoff's room - your room - and looked around, putting your clothes in the closet, and moving your cosmetics into the huge master bath. It was clear that Geoff was the proud owner of the penthouse, graced with the biggest room and the nicest view. You smiled, and returned to sit on the bed. You looked over at the clock, which read 3:00. You laid down in the bed, deciding you could afford to take a small nap, as Gavin wasn't taking you shopping until at least 6. You felt yourself begin to drift, and soon you were fast asleep in the comfy bed for the first of many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! :)


	4. Monachopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place.

You awoke from your nap to a set of hands shaking you, accompanied by a loud British voice telling you to get up. You opened your eyes, annoyed from being ripped from your peaceful nap, and rubbed the back of your neck.

"Wow Gav, never thought to wake me up slightly more.. nicely?" You said shooting the brit a joking grin.

"Well I tried!" He exclaimed in frustration smiling "You weren't responding to me talking or anything! But we should leave soon to shop and meet up with Lindsay and Meg from the airport, so get a move on sleepy" he finished, walking towards the door. You got up and stretched, looking over to the window and letting the days excitement flood back. You were really here, in a penthouse, Geoff's penthouse. You shuffled over to the bathroom and fixed your hair to look less tangled, and touched up your make up to make it less apparent that you had your face shoved in the pillow only moments ago. After you were all ready, you walked out into the foyer, greeted again by Gavin, this time jingling a pair of keys in his hand.

"Lets go, I don't wanna be late picking up Meg!" Gav said excitedly. You laughed and followed him out the door, taking the elevator down to the garage level, and watching Gavin slide a key card to access what you assumed was a private floor in the garage. When the doors opened, you were not wrong, as you gazed upon the dozens of cars, all different sports cars or bikes, or anything remotely cool looking. You continued to follow Gavin over to a deep blue oracle and hoped in the passenger seat. 

Gavin and you talked like old buddies the whole way to the medical supplies store. As if something had clicked, the two of you seemed at ease whilst talking, no awkward breaks in conversation and nothing overstepped a boundary. Gavin was damn funny, and knew what he was talking about for most of the topics. As you pulled into the outlet that the medical supply store was in, you were both cracking up over an old heist-gone-wrong story and you had to catch your breath before going inside.

Once inside, you started to pick up the basics for your new and improved med kit. Gavin told you not to worry about expenses as it would be well worth the money and its not like they were short on cash. You were able to stock up on top line tools, bandages, medications, and Gavin even suggested putting in an order for some fancier equipment to set up a small hospital-like room at the penthouse for emergencies. You placed delivery orders for a bed, some fancy heart monitors and IV set ups, and a fridge for storage. Once you finished picking out everything your mind could think of being useful if one of the crews plans went wrong (making you only slightly upset at the thought of Geoff, or anyone else for that matter, EVER being in that much pain) you and Gavin carried the supplies out to the car in a couple of trips, and headed for the airport.

"So Meg.." You began as the two of you sat in front of the arrivals pickup area "How long have you two been a thing?" 

"Its been about two years or so at this point" Gav said smiling. "She's.. she is something else. She's known around Los Santos as Dollface. Part of the crew, not B-Team but only aiding where she is needed, which if Geoff let me call the shots would be all the time.. but she's amazing. She's fit, and she's such a badass and I don't know how I got so lucky" He finished with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"That was some pretty intense gushing, have not seen that side from the infamous Gavin Free yet, have I?" You said smiling

"Oh I didn't mean to ramble... but yeah. Just something about her. Oh look here they come now!" He said scrambling to get the car door open. You watched as he ran around the car to greet her with a hug and a kiss, and then grabbed her bags, along with the person you assumed to be Lindsay's bags as well. You got out of the car and walked over, to be greeted with a hug from the purple-haired Meg.

"You must be Y/N!" She said smiling. Gavin wasn't lying, the girl was beautiful, she had a smile to die for and you already liked her. 

"Its so nice to meet you two, Gavin here was just filling me in about you two!" You said smiling at the two girls.

"All good things love!" Gavin said laughing. The four of you climbed back into the car, you relinquishing the shotgun spot to Meg, and joining Lindsay in the back with a smile.

"So Y/N," Lindsay began. "I heard you are the new medic around here, pleased to have you in the crew! Granted we know a lot about you because MAN Geoff would not shut up about you all those weeks ago.." Lindsay trailed off as she saw your cheeks go bright pink.

"All good things still" Gavin chirped from the front. You laughed and turned back to Lindsay

"I'm pretty excited to be doing this again. It was always fun, and when I left I never thought I'd miss it, but here I am.." You said smiling. 

"Here you are! It'll be great, you can join us for spa days and our girls nights and you will love it, I promise!" Meg said squealing from the front seat. You couldn't do anything but smile. You had made some friends in Los Santos back at the bar or at the gym, but never people like Meg and Lindsay. They were both so friendly and inviting, even thought you just met them, and you found yourself looking forward to the spa days Meg continued to describe on the way back to the penthouse. When the four of you returned, you carried your new supplies up with help from Gavin (After Meg insisted she could in fact carry her own suitcase) and you placed the supplies in the small bedroom that was designated to be the hospital room for the penthouse. You spent a good two hours of the night organizing and coordinating your new area while jamming to some music, perfecting it to your neat standards and making sure things were labeled properly and stored in an organized fashion. It wasn't until you heard a small knock from the door way that you were pulled away from the music. You looked up to see Geoff standing in the doorway, a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt on that looked extremely comfortable. 

"Are you going to come to bed or did you plan on sleeping in the medical area?" Geoff teased as you yawned. "Cmon kid, I want to show you that night view"

With that you happily finished what you were doing, grabbed your phone and took Geoff's hand, following him down the hall back into your room. You felt your breath leave your body once again as you gazed over the city, the lights of the skyscrapers dusting the horizon, and the bright dots of lights from the cars and busses below. Geoff led you over to the floor in front of the window, and the two of you sat down, in silence as you stared out into the night. After a few minuets, Geoff spoke up softly. 

"Y/N, I'm really happy you are here" He said taking your hand, and using his thumb to gently rub circles on the back of your hand. You melted at his soothing touch, scooting closer towards the man to rest your head on his shoulder. 

"I'm really happy too. And not just with the place or the view... with you. I feel safe with you" You admitted softly.

"I want to keep it that way. I want you to be safe Y/N, I don't know what I'd do if I ever let something happen to you.." He trailed off.

"Hey hey, look at me" You said using your other hand to pull his chin up to face you, his eyes following from the floor up to make eye contact. "I'll be okay, I can handle my own. Don't you worry about me Geoff" You said with a smile.

"I'm always going to worry about you, kid" He said kissing your forehead.

With that, the two of you sat staring out the window for a few more moments, before you got up and led Geoff towards the bed. You both climbed under the covers, Geoff scooting protectively behind you, wrapping his hands around your waist. Your breathing seemed to synchronize, and it wasn't long before you felt yourself drift to sleep in the arms of the man you loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry it took so long to get this up! I sprained my ankle really bad and I just finished up my senior year of high school so everything got super hectic for the past few weeks, but its summer now which means SO MUCH FREE TIME! And plenty more updates! Thanks for being so patient!


	5. Profiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (v) to make the most of a situation.

You had slept very soundly that night, apparently so exhausted from the previous days events that you weren't even woken when Geoff slipped away in the early morning. You woke up alone in the huge bed, blinking and stretching before looking around the room cast in daylight. You swung your legs to the side and got up, walking over to the window to gaze upon the busy streets below. You turned around to head to the bathroom, walking into the large master bath and turning on the shower. You connected your phone to the bluetooth speakers set up in the bathroom, and undressed. You stepped into the somewhat cold shower, waking you up completely and leaving you feeling fresh and focused. You picked out a simple outfit of black leggings and a white v-neck, and left your hair to dry. 

You walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen to grab some coffee. You noticed a note sitting on the counter, Geoff's handwriting unmistakably glaring up from the piece of paper. 

'Y/N,  
Small job today, at the bunker and won't be home until really late, or tomorrow morning. Make yourself at home, move more stuff over, the place is yours. Keep your phone on you please. Don't worry. -Geoff'

Your heart sank slightly at the note. Not only had you hoped to spend a lazy Sunday with Geoff, but you couldn't help but feel a slight pang of anxiety at the last line. Don't worry? You always worried. Ever since he had told you, you worried about the crew. It was bad enough seeing Michael in that state the first night this became your new life, you didn't want to imagine what a really serious injury could look like. Before you were at the penthouse, you had a minimal knowledge of when heists or jobs were going down causing a dull worry that sat in the back of your head. But now immersed in it all, you felt a cold feeling of guilt creep over you knowing you could only sit here and wait for a call. You pulled out your phone and shot Geoff a text.

"Please be careful. Also Michael is in no state to be in the line of fire, keep him low, Doctors orders."

You set your phone down, knowing a response would take a while as he was working. You sighed slightly and looked around. It was a good a time as any to explore the penthouse and get to know the place. You made your way over to the entertainment area and turned on the TV, browsing the movie collection the crew had stocked up. You settled on the first Captain America, and old favorite, and plopped down on the couch. As the movie played on, your mind wandered back to Geoff and you tried to shake the worry from your thoughts. You pushed yourself up off of the couch, leaving the movie playing, and headed towards the stairs to explore the upper floors. The stairs of the penthouse led to a balcony hallway that looked over the entertainment area, giving the room a bigger feel due to the tall ceilings. You noticed a hallway leading to some more bedrooms, and the entrance to the roof pool. You made your way up the staircase to the pool, and you were amazed once again. The pool was beautiful, the blue water that looked just like a mirror. You could see yourself spending a nice amount of time reading out in the sun, or taking a swim. The glass railings around the balcony made you nervous, but the view was once again amazing. Gazing out over the railing, you felt your phone buzz in your hand. You looked down and saw a message from Geoff:

"No problem, we will keep him on coms and surveillance for this one. And really kid, don't worry. I'll be home later to join you in that bed, I promise."

You smiled at the thought, and then looked back over the skyline. You headed back inside and made your way back into your bedroom, turning the TV off on your way. You changed into a sports bra and some shorts and headed for the gym to take your mind off of things. Running was your way to clear your mind, thriving off of the sting of your sore muscles as you powered through a few miles on the treadmill. With your music on and your feet moving, your mind was at peace. Once you got your fill from the workout, you quickly re-showered and grabbed your keys to grab some more things from your apartment, and do some scheduling for the bar since you weren't going to be around as often.

As you stepped into your apartment, it felt homey. You sighed, heading towards your bedroom to pack up some more clothes and other small things you wanted at the penthouse. You made sure to grab your pillow, and more essential toiletries as you thought about the penthouse being more of a permanent move. You would keep your apartment, mostly because of the bar but also because as happy and safe as you felt, you weren't going to kid yourself. You needed to be your own person sometimes, and the apartment helped you feel like you had a nice net to catch you god forbid something happened. You moved into the office and sat down infront of the computer to do some scheduling for the bar for the next week or so. When you finally looked up at the clock, it was 3pm and you knew you should be heading back. You grabbed a few more of your favorite movies and things of that sort, a few more pairs of shoes, and headed back out to load your SUV. As you loaded the last of the things into your car, you noticed a large man in sunglasses across the street looking at you. You tried to ignore it, but you had felt the mans eyes on you every time you were outside. You quickly got into your car and started to drive, noticing the man pull out his phone, revealing a gun strapped to his side as his jacket opened slightly. Immediately, still watching your car as you pulled away, he got up. You suddenly became very aware of who was around you, driving down some random streets, making sure no one was following you. You kept seeing a blacked out sports car, with very tinted windows in your rearview mirror, following you down every street and avenue you turned onto. You began to drive more sporadically, cutting closer traffic lights and merging closer to people to create more and more space between you and the black car. After 30 or so minutes of your frantic, paranoid driving, when you no longer saw the car behind you, you brought out your phone to call Geoff. It rang only twice before he picked up on the other end.

"Hey Kid, whats up -" Geoff began, before you shakily cut him off

"I-I think someone is following m-me? I went to go grab some stuff from my apartment and there was this man and he was staring at me and then he pulled out his phone and he had a gun and then there was this black car following me and I was just driving in random patterns and I don't see them anymore and I don't know wher-"

"Woah woah what? Where are you right now?" Geoff said, obviously worried now.

"I'm on Spanish avenue right now, what do I do?" You said still looking behind you frequently.

"I'm going to text you an address. Go to where that leads, we will be waiting for you. Its one of our safehouses, I'll stay on the phone with you until you get here." He said. You heard the ding of your phone and you quickly hit the address to take you to the safehouse. You put Geoff on speaker and clipped your phone back into the holder, watching the map and following the directions as Geoffs worried voice kept telling you everything would be fine.

"I'm so sorry Geoff" You said quietly, worried that if you said more you would start to cry. Geoff, very obviously picking up on the tone of your voice began to gently shh you over the phone. 

"Kid, Y/N don't even start. This kind of stuff happens all the time. Its no where even close to being your fault. If anything, its my fault, because its probably been happening because you've been seen with me way more often" He replied gently. You choked back a sob, wiping small tears from your eyes as you continued to drive. Geoff kept telling you it was going to be okay, until you finally pulled up to the bunker, no other car in sight. You pulled the car into a garage where you saw Geoff in the doorway. You parked the car and stepped out shakily as Gavin took a quick look out into the streets, gun in hand. When it was declared the coast was clear, he walked back in the garage and everyone walked inside, shutting the garage door behind you. Geoff held your waist protectively, not commenting on the redness of your eyes. When you entered the house, everyone was at their perspective set up, all minus Gavin who was now perched at the window, glaring out behind the blinds for any signs of the black car. Jack looked up and gave you a warm smile, but you were a mess and he knew it. Geoff led you into the kitchen, and pulled you into a tight hug as your tears finally started to fall.

"I'm so sorry I'm being such a baby about this" You said into his shirt.

"No no. shh Y/N that's ridiculous." Geoff said gently rubbing circles into your back. You looked up at him.

"Don't lie to me, I had a car following me, you guys get shot at on a daily. This is nothing compared..." You said wiping your eyes.

"For us, maybe not. For you? Its okay to be upset kid. This is all still pretty new to you." Geoff said bringing his hand up to wipe away a tear on your cheek. You smiled, but you still felt bad for distracting him during a job.

"I'm sorry for bothering you during the job, I just-"

"You are in no way bothering me. I'm actually glad you called. You stayed calm and it was actually pretty smart how you lost them." Geoff began to say smiling. You smiled back as he continued. "I'm just happy you are okay. If you want, Michael can take you back to the penthouse so you have someone there at least. He isn't much help here today anyway, he can watch surveillance from anywhere. Plus you can check his stitches and everything"

"Are you sure?" You asked placing a hand on Geoff's chest

"Yes. I've got my phone on me, don't hesitate to text me if you need anything." Geoff finished, leaning in to press a soft kiss to your lips. When you both pulled away, Michael stood in the doorway.

"Ey lovebirds, are you done? I have a date with an xbox and a sofa I'd like to keep" Michael said grinning. You laughed and pulled away from Geoff, as the three of you walked back towards the garage. You got back into the car, waving at Geoff as you backed out into the street, Michael in the passenger seat. 

The two of you talked fairly normally as you drove back towards the penthouse. You couldn't help but look in the rearview mirror multiple times, Michael taking notice and reassuring you that it would all be fine. Once you got your car into the private garage with the code Geoff had told you, the two of you parked, you grabbing as much of your stuff as you could and heading back up the the penthouse. Upon reaching the floor, you headed into your bedroom to place the containers down and deal with them later tonight. You walked back out into the foyer to see Michael crashed on the couch, bringing up Destiny and loading the game. You joined him and watched, the two of you laughing and commenting on the game play, before Michael shifted to change the game and handed you a controller to play Rocket league with him. 

"God how can I not hit the ball? I swear it moves every time I get close to it!" You scream out as your car whizzes over the ball just barely for the millionth time.

"Gotta get good bitch!" Michael yells slamming his car into the ball, sending it flying towards a wall. The two of you burst out laughing at his horrible miss, and continued to play until Michael unarguably beat you 6-2. The two of you played a few more rounds before you got up and headed into the kitchen to see what you could make for dinner.

"So what do you like? Chicken, burgers, pasta, what are you in the mood for?" You say looking in the fully stocked fridge. With 6 men in the house at all times, the one thing they were never short on was food, which you guessed was Jack's doing.

"I'm in the mood for something with a little kick, what do you got bar girl?" Michael said, getting up slowly and joining you in the kitchen, grabbing a seat at the island.

"I make a mean chicken ole?" You suggested.

"Oh hell yes" Michael said in agreement. You laugh and got out the crockpot and the ingredients and began to throw everything in. You were adjusting the heat and pulling out a bag of tortilla chips from the pantry, when Michael had pulled out a laptop and brought up several camera angles of what you assumed was the heist. You shifted uncomfortably towards the screen, not really wanting to watch but your curiosity killed you. You glanced at the screen to see the innards of a bank, currently being robbed by the fakes.

"Small job? Since when is a bank a small job?" You said watching the men work.

"Its a tiny bank, no fuss kind of situation. I wouldn't worry about it Y/N, this is easy stuff" Michael responded as you moved back over to your almost ready dinner still cooking.

"Man there is such a difference between Los Santos crime and San Fierro crime..." You said stirring the chicken ole.

"Well yeah, I mean Los Santos is the crime city of America. Bigger stakes, ya know?" Michael said pouring the chips out into a basket for the two of you to share. You nodded in agreement as you scooped some of the dinner onto two plates, handing one to Michael. The two of you made your way over to the couch, beers and dinner in hand, as Michael brought the laptop screen to life on the giant flatscreen, the two of you now immersed into the heist as if it were a movie. The job went over well, as Geoff had promised there wasn't much to worry about. You couldn't help but flinch whenever you heard gunfire from outside or off camera, but as the crew finished, Geoff flashed a smile at the camera, accompanied with a cocky thumbs up. You laughed softly, and soon the sirens from the outside began to soften as you assumed they made their getaway. Michael had told you they would take the money to one of their other safehouses and meet up with the B-Team to go over post-heist problems or any information that had come up during it. Once everything was taken care of, they would head home, most likely by 2 in the morning. 

You felt your eye lids get heavier and heavier, before you gave in to the yawns and the dreariness of the late night. You curled up into a ball on the sofa, and were out in no time.

Michael glanced over at you and smiled, draping a soft blanket over you and remaining awake so that he could greet everyone when they came back. He had really enjoyed himself with Y/N tonight, and smiled at the thought of how happy she made Geoff. He looked back towards the clock, reading 12:34. He sighed softly, taking a sip of his beer and waiting for the return of the crew and his wife from the heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes up for my last one being somewhat short! I have some ideas for future shenanigans for this story, but I want to make the plot lines make sense (I hate when fics jump right in to things way too fast so I'm going to be reserved about things while still keeping everyone interested!) 
> 
> Again, as always I love feedback so please comment if you are enjoying it or if you have any ideas/places you want the story to head! I love you guys and THANK YOU! for the kudos and everything!


	6. Énouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) the bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self.

You woke up from a shift on the couch, and when you blinked your eyes open enough times you realized Michael had gotten up to move the dishes to the sink. He looked back over towards you as you slowly lifted yourself from the couch.

"Oh sorry Y/N, I didn't mean to wake you. But they should be here in a few." Michael said as you joined him in the kitchen. You took a seat at the counter and rubbed your eyes. 

"Hey Michael, can I ask you something?" You said, following it up with a yawn.

"As long as it isn't some stupid million dollar question like Gavin always asks me, shoot" He responded.

"What do you get from this all? All of the danger, the constant fear that someone isn't going to come home or that they won't wake back up when they go down. What are you in it for?" You said blatantly. Michael set the dishes down and turned around to face you at the counter.

"To be honest, its almost like a high. There is just an unexplainable rush, a kind of feeling that I've only ever gotten doing this shit. Yeah, it doesn't make me the citizen of the year, some of what we do isn't exactly considered humanitarian work. But I don't have much else to do. I don't really think you can ever leave from this stuff. Well you can, but you leave in a coffin..." Michael trailed off. "Why though?"

"I got out. Well I thought I got out. And what happened today, that would of never scared me as much as it did before. I just.. I was trying not to admit it but I think the reason I am so damn scared of it all, is I'm scared I'm liking it. When you guys burst in to my apartment the other night, yeah I was mad but... but it was also exciting. I was doing what I weirdly enjoy to do again, and then with that car today? God I knew I could lose them. Something inside just clicks and its like clockwork and I like it, I like it a lot." You finish, letting out a deep breath you didn't know you were holding. 

"There's nothing wrong with that Y/N. Frankly, I could of guessed that before Geoff even suggested to have you join." Michael said smiling back at you.

"Geoff was the one who originally suggested me joining?" You asked, your mind now switching to the new information.

"Well yeah. Shit I mean... Its not like he was super keen on putting you in harms way, but it was a win-win. He got to see you more, the crew needed a medic. Jack took some convincing because he didn't want you to get hurt, but Geoff was pretty adamant that you could hold your own. Y/N I am pretty sure if you talked about this with Geoff he would feel a lot better, because from what I understood, he just feels like shit for forcing you back into this because he still thinks you hate it." Michael admitted. You paused, then sighed. You were about to open your mouth when you heard voices outside of the penthouse door. Gavin was the first to push open the door, the rest of the crew following step. They were laughing and talking, everyone seemed to be in a good mood so it was a good assumption everything went according to plan.

"Anyone need fixing up of any kind?" You asked right away. You saw Jeremy raise his hand and move through the gents towards you.

"Just a small scratch down my thigh, stings like a bitch!" Jeremy said motioning to the bloodstain on his jeans. You nodded and headed towards the med room with Jeremy right behind you. You waved to Geoff and smiled as you looked back at the crew, and you saw Geoff tilt his head and mouth the word "bed". You nodded and gave a signal that you'd be 5 or so minutes. Once inside the med room, you patted the bed for Jeremy to sit down, and went over the cabinet to grab some supplies.

"So don't take this the wrong way Dooley, but I'm going to need you to take your pants off" You said smiling turning back to him. He let out a hearty laugh and went to remove the jeans so you could get a better look at the cut.

"Trying something Y/N? Better be careful, don't want Geoff to know!" He replied sitting back down. You laughed and then moved a little closer to inspect the cut.

"Well, it doesn't look deep enough for stitches so thats good" You said touching it gently with the gloved hand. "But I am going to clean it up and probably wrap your leg so it doesn't continue to break open. Just take it easy for a couple of days so you don't reopen it. Hopefully theres nothing too strenuous on the horizon."

"No problem. Thanks for this, its kind of nice having an actual medic in here instead of Ryan. He's trained when you need him to be yeah, but he has shaky hands and no real training. Just experience." Jeremy said as you finished cleaning out the cut. You turned around to get bandages and wraps from the counter.

"Yeah... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this. The bar was fun but... there is something about the thrill of this all that I kinda missed" You said moving back over and beginning to wrap his thigh. 

"Well I am glad you are enjoying it. And I'm glad we got to talk a little more. If you ever need to vent or something, I'm the third room on the left upstairs." Jeremy stated, hopping off the table and gently sliding his pants back over the freshly bandaged cut. 

"I might just take you up on that one day Dooles" You said smiling. You both walked out and back into the kitchen where Jack and Geoff were still talking, while the other members were crashed on the couch with a bag of chips and halo cued up on the tv. Jeremy smiled and headed over to the couch to join the others, while you quietly tuned in to Geoff and Jacks conversation.

... sounds good to me. Seeing as tonight went so well I don't see why not. I can call trevor in the morning and have him see what he can ship over for us." Jack finished. He looked over and smiled at you.

"Feeling better Y/N?" Jack said a little softer.

"Yeah. I don't know what that was earlier. I was talking to Michael though and I think it was because I was scared if I got back into this all I would like it too much... But I think that already happened. So I just needed a little time to come to terms with the switch all of a sudden" You replied, ending with a smile. Geoff, who had been standing there listening intently, slung his arm around your shoulder and used his thumb to rub small circles on your skin. 

"I'm glad you are" was all that he had to say. 

"Oh god" Jack said letting out a colossal yawn. " I think its about time for me to go to bed. Night Geoff, night Y/N!" Jack said with a wave. He headed towards his bedroom and dissapeared behind the closed door. You looked back over to the couch at Michael and Lindsay happily intertwined on the loveseat, along with Gavin and Meg sitting tightly towards the one end of the sofa. You smiled and looked up at Geoff who was yawning himself. He noticed you turn your head, and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"You ready to turn in kid?" He said holding you closely.

"Yeah we probably should. Lead the way Mr. Ramsey" You said smiling. Geoff laughed as he started walking towards the master bedroom, his arm still wrapped around you.

"..is it bad that I liked it when you call me that?" Geoff said as he closed the door behind the two of you.

"Depends." You reply. "How much did you like it, Mr. Ramsey?" 

"Enough that I don't think I'm ready to sleep quite yet..." Geoff trailed off. He pressed his lips to yours, but this time it was a bit different. It was rougher, still caring but instead of a gentle warm feeling, your body raced with the want for more. You slid your hand through his hair as you continued to make out, the kisses only getting rougher, with strangled breaths in between. The two of you shifted to the bed until you were sitting on top of Geoff, and he pulled away to catch his breath.

"We can stop if you want to. I really really don't want to stop, but I don't want to push you too far" He asked, breathy slightly heavily.

"No I want to. I do" You said smiling. You cupped his face and kissed him again, and went to lift your shirt over your head. The two of you rolled to lay down on the bed, fading into the night with rough kisses and panting breaths, clothes littering the floor.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning you woke up tangled in Geoff's arms, drowsy and slightly sore. You smiled to yourself, and shut your eyes again, not wanting to get up out of the comfort you were in. You felt Geoff shift slightly to move his hand to rest on yours, which was currently wrapped around his torso.

"Last night was pretty amazing" Geoff said sleepily. You laughed and hummed out an "mmmhmmm" as you tried to keep your heavy eyelids from drifting you back to sleep. Geoff pressed a kiss to your forehead, and smiled.

"Let me tell you what. I don't think I have anything planned today, so what do you say I make you some breakfast, and we can spend the day in bed watching some crime dramas on TV?" Geoff offered, tilting his head.

"Breakfast in bed and cheesy crime dramas? A man after my own heart. I should sleep with you more often" You said laughing

"Well I wouldn't be opposed to that..." Geoff replied in a sarcastic tone. You laughed and then snuggled up more under the covers. "Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns sound good?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." You replied smiling out from the huge comforter. Geoff smiled back, finally shifting out of bed and moving towards the door. You felt yourself drifting back to sleep, knowing it was still early in the morning, but this time you let yourself fade back into the sleepy bliss, knowing Geoff would wake you back up when everything was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... ha ha ha... I am a non updating piece of crap I know. But hope you enjoyed the chapter, also I am going to be writing the next few today so I can upload a bunch in the next couple of days to make up for it  <3 sorryy but I really appreciated all the kudos and the nice comments!


	7. Anecdoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) a conversation in which everyone is talking but nobody is listening.

It had been a couple weeks since you and Geoff has so blissfully spent a day curled up in the sheets. Since then, the crew has been busy. Really busy. The plans for a major heist were being edited and finalized, as the set date loomed in the distance. All the while, the boys had been in and out of the penthouse pretty regularly, setting up jobs and guaranteeing supplies and shipments. Granted, you were busy as well, minor cuts and injuries, and a nasty gash Trevor managed to get on his forehead (during a negotiation gone wrong) had kept you occupied. You were pretty integrated into the gang's lifestyle, and aided Jack in some household up-keep, like grocery shopping and cleaning when you had the free time. Which, despite your medical patch work, was frequently. 

Geoff was so busy. You weren't mad, or upset, or anything petty. But you missed the man. Meeting after meeting, setting up unregistered vehicles, striking deals with old friends, getting blue prints of buildings, this all took time. You admired Geoff's work from a far. He was a people person, very charismatic. He wasn't close to Gavin's level of a silver tongue, but he knew what people wanted to hear and he knew how to get his way. Out of the many interactions with various mechanics and business men (although what 'business' they were in, you knew not) you met only two, when they came to the penthouse to meet in Geoff's personal office. You were introduced as the medic in a very brief introduction, which, both times, included you escorting the men in the right direction. You were met with sorry eyes and a mouthed 'thank you' from Geoff, who was usually always on the phone in his office. The sound of glass hitting the wooden desk was not uncommon, and you could tell that Geoff was stressed. The most you two spent time together during this chaos was at night when the two of you slept peacefully next to eachother, comforted by his presence, but it was always cut short by the morning sun instructing him to get to work. 

The days passed by, and the same chain of events played on for the crew. It wasn't until you, Ryan, and Jack were sitting on the couch in the penthouse talking about it all that you really shared your thoughts on it all.

"I just.. I wish I could do more, ya know? He seems really stressed to me" You said, a wine glass in one hand.

"He is, don't get me wrong, but this is normal for our pre-heist stuff. Especially one as big as this." Jack replied

"Yeah, and plus Y/N, you have been doing plenty for us, keeping us all fed and healthy, minor injuries are still injuries" Ryan agreed. "And the only way you could do more is if you actually went out on jobs with us, but it wouldn't be much different, and plus Geoff would have a COW..." 

"Ryan!.." Jack tried to stop him from continuing 

"But why though? I can handle myself, I thought I made that clear? Plus its not like I don't know what I'm doing. I can probably help in small jobs no problem!" You said defensively.

"I could take her on some deals with me and Ryan, just to observe and be there to help n' shit" Gavin suggested walking in from the other room

"I don't really know.." Jack began

"I would love to, I could help with a ton of things probably, and if I started learning some more stuff..." You began excitedly

"She could also work with B-Team on minor stuff, like her old crew.." Ryan added

"It's not a bad idea.." Jack sighed. "I just don't think Geoff wou-"

"Like it?" Geoff said, standing off to the side of the room. You hadn't noticed him walk in, and quickly the room got very quiet.

"I just think I could be so much more helpful in the field-" You said, cutting the silence, but Geoff cut you off.

"Its too dangerous, Y/N." He said firmly.

"I'm not made of glass Geoff, I think I can handle some minor jobs!" You protested.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Geoff said to the rest of the group as he grabbed your hand. You pulled your hand back, but followed Geoff into his office. As he shut the door softly, he began to talk.

"I'm just worried about you, your safety and all.." He started

"But thats the thing, I am fine. Its nothing I haven't handled, and just hate being cooped up all day.."

"I don't think you understand..."

"I do understand, I think its just you being overprotective..."

"Its for your own safety though, because what if something happened..."

"I'd be with Ryan and Gav, or anyone else, I'm not wondering Los Santos like a lost puppy... I just think you need to give me a chance.."

"I still think you are missing the point Y/N, this isn't about that, theres more to what we do then the violence you see..."

"No I get what you are saying but I am not some kid, Geoff, I am not a baby! I know my limits, what I can and cannot do, I don't think you realize-" The two of you slowly began to raise your voices. You could feel the tension between the two of you as you stood across from him. The two of you continued to bicker until you were clearly pissed off, and nearly yelling at this point.

"I just don't get why you are being like this! I'm not some dog you can lock up all day until you want to play with it!" You yelled

"You know thats not how I treat you. I have never once told you that you couldn't leave and you know it" He yelled back.

"Well thats how you are acting now! I just want to help!" 

"It is way more dangerous out there than you realize Y/N!"

"Like what! Like what then!" You yelled, your emotions rising.

"LIKE A BULLET TO YOUR HEAD, THATS WHAT." Geoff practically screamed back. You stopped, almost stepping back like a frightened animal. "You just don't get it, do you? If you start to be seen with us, seen with me... You get followed. You get tracked, they learn about you, use you as a weakness to get to me. I have a lot of enemies in this world. There are people out there who would abuse you and use you in ways you can't imagine, because thats what its like! Ask Ryan, he's lived it! It could be worse for you! So is that what you fucking want, Y/N?" 

"YOU DON'T OWN ME! So it doesn't fucking matter then does it? Cause guess what, it could be just as bad if I'm here! You can play what if all day Geoff, it isn't going to protect me any more, you should know that! Its just part of the job, is it not? The impending sense of fear, the constant feeling of anxiousness? I get that you feel responsible for me, but I am an adult and I am my own person!" You fire back.

"God, you know I never would of brought you here if I had known th-" He caught himself as he realized what he had said, but it was too late. You were on your heals, headed for the door.

"Kid, wait I didn't mean it like tha-" Geoff began.

"Try me when you don't have a stick up your ass, Ramsey" You said, and you were out the door. You stormed past the group of the other 5, Michael and Jeremy presumably wondering what the hell was going on. You saw Ryan begin to open his mouth and stop you, but you sidestepped his attempts.

"Please, just don't." You said trying not to cry. You headed past everyone and stormed out to the balcony for some fresh air and some silence. You did your best not to cry, but your fight with Geoff was exhausting and you felt a few tears roll down your cheek. You rested against the railing and sighed. You knew Geoff was stressed and probably didn't mean what he said, but it hurt all the same. You weren't just some new hire he brought in, it was different. You moved over to one of the comfy chairs, and pulled your knees to your chest and sat there, lost in thought. It must have been about 30 min later when Michael came out, holding a sweatshirt, a blanket, and two mugs of what smelled like hot chocolate. He set the mugs down on the table, handed you the sweatshirt and the blanket, and sat down on the other chair. 

"Thought you might have gotten cold up here, Lindsay suggested the hot cocoa." Michael said gesturing to the steaming beverages.

"Thank you, make sure to tell Lindsay I appreciate it. God I feel like a fucking baby" You said as you cuddled up in the blanket.

"You shouldn't. It was a fight, they happen. You are both pretty high strung, and a little hot headed and stubborn. Hell, I think thats part of the reason Geoff likes you so damn much. But don't dwell on it too much, Y/N. He has the tendency to say things he doesn't mean when he's angry." Michael said to comfort you. You sighed and nodded.

"I know.. its just a lot. I don't get why he has such a problem with it, I know the risks." You said quietly.

"Its because he cares. I know its stupid and cliche but I don't think he could live with himself if something were to happen. He is overprotective, even with us." Michael said, sipping his hot chocolate. "You should probably talk to him about it, once everyone is a bit more calm. He really, really cares about you. And so do the rest of us. We all would love to have you join us on heists and things, that would be awesome!" You smiled and sipped your mug. As you were, you heard the door open behind you, and a familar cough.

"Uh hey.. Could I.. could I talk to you for a second, Y/N?" Geoff said as you looked over at him. You nodded.

"Thanks Michael. Tell Lindsay I'll text her about girls night or something soon enough" You said smiling at Michael. He ruffled your hair which made you smile, and he took his mug and headed inside. Geoff slowly walked over and took his seat, and you looked up at him.

"Y/N I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there and I am an idiot-" He began to ramble

"I know." You said, cracking a slight smile. He laughed lightly, defusing the tension. "I know you didn't mean it. And I'm sorry too... I wasn't really understanding what you were thinking, but I do now"

"Kid, I want you out there. I really do. I just, I have to worry." He said softly.

"I know. But I guess we can both work on that together then. Maybe I could do some simple stuff with you to start if you really are nervous about me" You suggested, reaching over to place your hand on his. He smiled and looked back at you.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. And again, I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" You replied.

"Good, just tired. Lets go to bed, kid." He said standing up. You stood up, wrapping the blanket around you as you took Geoffs hand, heading back inside towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am doing something a little different... for readers who are returning to this update, the titles are now going to be word from the twitter account @words that I feel sum up the main events of that chapter. I went back and edited the previous chapters. (This change was mostly because I was running out of the previous lack-luster chapter titles) So hope you find that interesting and hopefully it foreshadows well!
> 
> More updates will follow with in the week!


	8. Lagom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) just the right amount.

After the fight, things felt tense at first, by then better between you and Geoff. He had compromised and allowed you to tag along with him and some B-Team members on a small negotiation, you standing in the back with Trevor, Matt and Mica as Geoff finalized an important weapons purchase. It was exciting to be up close and personal with the action again, and things like this were more to your level. It was also just interesting to see Geoff at work, the way he talks and conducts himself in order to have things go his way. You felt proud when you watched, even though no one outside of the crew was to know your true relations to the man. That was part of the compromise, in order to protect you, in public you were just another crew member. The plan was to associate you with the B-Team and not with Geoff, in hopes of keeping unwanted parties off your tail. So far so good, you had been on a handful of jobs with them and the reported talk of you was that you were just a new hire, and that was exactly what you guys had planned.

The heist was now only a week out, and the crew was in full preparation. There was a meeting tonight for everyone to finalize positions and talk over last minute changes or concerns. As you and Geoff drove back to the penthouse, you couldn’t help but feel excited about the first major heist you would play a part in.

“So kid, I have something I kinda wanted to run by you” Geoff asked, eyes focused on the road.

“Yeah what’s up?” You responded looking over at the man

“How would you feel about getting some basic hand to hand combat training from Ryan, along with maybe some basic firearm practice? With the heist and everything I think I’d be more comfortable if you worked with Ryan so you would be able to-” Geoff rambled before you cut the man off

“Yes Geoff. I’d be happy to. Besides, it could be useful just in general, I’m pretty rusty when it comes to weapons anyway..” You laughed. Geoff smiled and the two of you drove home talking about dinner plans and other domestic stuff. It was always a strange shift in conversation, going from bank robbery to grocery shopping within the same breath.

The two of you got back to the penthouse to find only Lindsay and Jeremy siting on the couches. Assuming no one else had returned from their Friday endeavors, you walked into the kitchen and took a look at what you could make for dinner tonight. Geoff followed you into the kitchen and wrapped his hands around your waist from behind, kissing your neck.

"Not that I don't love that, but I don't think its going to help get dinner made" You said smiling and turning around to face the man.

"Well then I guess dinner is a team effort tonight. I love to cook" Geoff replied, pecking you on the lips after. You raised your eyebrows at the man, yet to see him in the kitchen at the penthouse.

"Really? I guess I didn't peg you for the cooking guy" You teased

"Then you guessed wrong kid. Chef Geoff is in charge tonight!" He proclaimed, sending you into a fit of giggles. The two of you settled on cooking up some steaks that had yet to be used, along with some cooked carrots and oven-roasted potatoes. The pair of you worked well together in the kitchen, bouncing jobs off of one another and moving with a sort of grace you wouldn't expect in cooking. As you were cleaning up and everything was cooking, most of the crew returned home.

"Mmmm whatever the fuck you guys are making smells amazing!" Michael said when he came in, sitting at the counter with Lindsay who came over to join. You grabbed the plates from the cabinet, doing a quick headcount of who all was home and setting the table. You got everything set up while Geoff mixed up some drinks for everyone, and sooner or later everyone was sitting around the table, family style enjoying the meal and laughing about Gavin's ridiculous encounter with a confused old lady earlier that day. You looked over at Geoff and smiled, filled with food and the warmness of the alcohol causing you to just feel content. 

"We should do something tonight!" Michael said on the topic of the groups plans. "Lets go to a club or something, do some shots, have some fun!" 

"I can be DD" Ryan offered, and with that the crew was up and moving. Once all dolled up, everyone headed downstairs to the soon to be cramped car. Everyone loaded in with Ryan in the drivers seat and Jack in the passenger, Jeremy and Geoff in the middle of the car with you sitting on Geoff's lap, and then Michael, Jeremy and Gavin in the back with Lindsay on Michaels lap and Meg on Gavin's. The car ride was filled with laughs and the 3 ladies holding on as the car made its way through the streets of Los Santos. 

Once they arrived, they gave the car to a vallet and headed inside. You and the gang slid into a big circular booth and Geoff ordered a round of shots for everyone.

"Okay so this is obviously going to be a competition then?" Jeremy started out. "Winner is whoever can down the most shots by the end of the night!"

"Really Dooley? Drinking games?" Meg responded from right next to you

"Yeah don't know if thats the smartest idea..." You said looking around the table.

"Fine.... Losers..." Jeremy said, quietly over the loud music.

"Oh we both know we can hold our alcohol better than you!" Meg said as the waiter brought over the round of shots.

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy said holding the drink."Prove it ladies!" 

You and Meg both looked at each other and shared a look that just seemed to convey "fuck it" in your buzzed state. So you grabbed the shot and took it, and felt a strong yet most likely alcohol influenced feeling of confidence. At the fourth shot with your drink in between, you were clearly drunk and Geoff was really enjoying it. After the 5th shot had come and gone, Dooley was able to keep going but Geoff tapped you out for the night, worried about your well-being.

"Buttttt Geooofffff. I can do it I promise!" You slurred out, making grabby hands for the drink across the table, leaning your body into his. Geoff was just smirking and shaking your head, with Michael, Lindsay and Ryan still across the booth, and Jeremy, Gavin, Michael and Jack out exploring the rest of the club. 

"Nah, think thats enough shots for one night kid" He said petting your hair. You looked up and glanced at the mans lips before quickly closing the space between the two of you. It was a long kiss, with a pull for more hiding behind it. You ran your fingers through his hair and you moved closer into him, not wanting to ever stop. You heard a whistle from across the table, coming from Michael. The two of you broke away from each other and looked over to the remaining 3 staring over.

"Geoff, Y/N, you gonna get a room for all of that hot and heavy shit you just started?" Michael said laughing. You flipped him off, breathing slightly heavily from the lack of air still. You leaned over and whispered in Geoff's ear

"If we leave now we have the penthouse to ourselves" You said. You saw the mans face widen with the realization of your proposition, and he quickly got out his wallet, left some money on the table, and scooted you quickly out of the booth, hand in hand as you went to hail a taxi. It was hard not to start going at each other in the back of the cab, but you used what was left of your willpower up until you burst into the apartment, mouths attached and your back up against the wall in a rough make out.

In between breaths as Geoff was running his hands underneath your dress, you managed a proposition.

"Fuck the bedroom, the place is empty" You said in-between kisses. Geoff moved his mouth to your neck as you let out a moan, and your breath hitched once more. "Pool room" You managed out, and Geoff obliged, carrying you up to the gorgeous pool room where the two of you continued to explore each other until you made the move of removing your clothes and jumping into the water. Seeing you, Geoff wasn't far behind.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

After your shenanigans in the pool, the two of you showered up and changed into some warm clothes and laid together on the King bed, legs intertwined and steady breathing, your eyes already feeling droopy from the amount of alcohol in your system. You hummed out pleasant noises as Geoff rubbed circles on your arm, and you spoke up.

"Hey Geoff?" You asked

"Yeah kid?"

"I think I'm in love with you and it terrifies me." You said softly.

Geoff paused for a moment and looked over at you. You were staring out the window at the cityscape, and Geoff let out a sigh.

"I'm in love with you Y/N. I'm in love with your smile and your laugh and the way you make me feel and the last thing I want is for you to be terrified. I'm not saying its not justified, I understand why you are scared. But just trust me. I love you Y/N." Geoff said putting a kiss to the side of your head. You smiled and closed your eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber in anticipation of the upcoming heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah I'm sorry. College is my blame this chapter, as I have started and equally drowned in classes (Yay Pre-vet!) but regardless, hope you enjoyed this very long very overdue chapter!


	9. Ikigui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) a reason for being; the thing that gets you up in the morning

You woke up in the empty bed to the soft pitter-patter of rain on the large window. Los Santos was covered by a gloomy, cloudy sky and low rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. You smiled to yourself as you sat up, rain always being some of your favorite weather. It kept the inside cozier, the day calmer, and your mood just much more relaxed than normal. It was these kind of days that you used to find yourself curling up in your armchair by the window with a warm cup of tea and your latest book, taking in the soft sounds.

You reluctantly got up out of bed, walking into the closet to grab a change of clothes for the day before heading into the bathroom to shower. Once you were dressed in a comfortable outfit for around the house, you walked out to the kitchen to see if anyone was in the penthouse. You suspected by the silence that surrounded your footsteps that the crew was out of the house, and the note Geoff had left you on the island only confirmed this. He said they would hopefully be back around 10 at night, so you figured today was a good day to just spend some time enjoying the luxuries of the penthouse you now lived in. You threw on the TV as you made breakfast, pancakes and bacon for one. You were determined to just relax and enjoy yourself today, letting the stress of the heist next week hopefully fade a bit. 

It was no surprise to you that the TV eventually got boring and by noon time you were soon at a loss of what to do. Your eyes glossed over the bookcase in the main entrance, recognizing some classic titles and some novels you'd never heard of before. You grabbed a book that looked interesting, and headed back into the kitchen, making a cup of tea to pair with some light reading. You moved back into the living room, curled up in the white armchair closest to the window, enjoying the weather and the peace that came with it.

You hadn't even realized you were falling asleep after dinner time, until you woke up to the soft sound of a key in a lock on the front door. You shifted slightly in your chair, comfy and tired and not wanted to move. You heard the door open and what sounded like 2 sets of footsteps walk in and set some things down. You opened your eyes to see Jeremy and Gavin walking inside, 2 large duffle bags in hand and looking rushed. You raised your head as Jeremy noticed you curled up, and walked over to you.

"Hey, I'm sorry but we need to move to the safe house for the next couple of nights, I need you to go pack a bag as quickly as you can. There was a mole in one of our trading deals and just to be safe Geoff wants everyone in one place, especially you" He said smiling sadly. You nodded rubbing your eyes as you got up and sheepishly walked into the bedroom, grabbing one of the duffle bags of necessities Geoff had you pack and store for such occasions. You added your latest book and a few packets of tea from the kitchen, before grabbing your rain jacket and heading back over to where a nervous Gavin stood in the doorway. You checked your phone and noticed a few missed messages from Geoff, explaining what Jeremy had already told you. You sent back a quick text letting him know you would be on your way with the boys soon, and as soon as you hit send Jeremy was leading you back out into the hallway and into the elevator, down to the garage.

It was already dark out, and you stayed quiet on the car ride to which ever safe house had been chosen this time. Mostly out of tiredness, and also just because you didn't really have much to say. When you pulled up to an inconspicous looking suburban neighborhood house and parked in the garage, you were greeted by a smiling Geoff in a tshirt and jeans, waiting for you in the doorway. You smiled and grabbed your bag, heading towards the man.

"Hey Kid, sorry to wake you" He said wrapping his hand around your waist, and pressing a soft kiss into your temple.

"No its okay, I probably needed to get up anyway. You boys hungry?" You replied walking into the group sprawled out in the open living room.

"Yes! I'm fucking starving!" Michael responded almost immediately. You leaned over and kissed Geoff's cheek before walking into the kitchen and rummaging around in the cabinets until you found enough ingredients for a hefty amount of spaghetti, and began cooking. The rain continued to fall, harder than it was this morning, and you enjoyed now loud cracks of thunder. Once everything was ready, Geoff had helped you set the table and handed out a few beers to Michael, Lindsay, Gavin and Jack, and helped you serve the food. 

Dinner was usually loud, but tonight everyone was uncharacteristically quiet. You hadn't noticed it before, your mind to focused on the pasta but now it bugged you, like everyone knew something you didn't.

"So how'd things go? Heard there was a mole, is everything okay?" You asked timidly between bites. Everyone seemed to look at Geoff, who smiled kindly and nodded as he chewed.

"Yeah, you know just uh, just a normal kind of thing. Some penthouse info may or may not have leaked so we just wanted to be safe" He said, smiling at the end.

"Oh, okay. Well when do you think we will be safe to go back? I assume next weeks heist is still set for Friday?" You asked again

"Yeah still Friday... Uh look Y/N I don't know when we will be getting back its uh, we wanna be on the safer side, ya know?" He said, avoiding eye contact with you. You frowned, knowing there was still something you weren't being told.

"C'mon. What is it? Something happen? Everyones okay right? Why are you being super vague?" You said

"Geoff, you gotta tell her its better if she's aware" Gavin piped up from across the table. Geoff sent the man a sigh and a disappointing look, and turned back to you.

"So, we found out through Trevor, that whoever the mole was on one of our deals is targeting you. Despite our best efforts to make you appear as just another B-Team member, a rumor went around that you were more than that, and in this life thats seen as a weakness. So you are staying here, under watch at all times until it quiets down." Geoff said, only the rain filling the empty space when he ended. You took a breath in, letting the reality of his words sink in and nodded.

"Okay. Just keep me updated I guess." You replied. Geoff looked up at you, a sad look in your eyes, and you reached over to squeeze his hand. "It's okay, I'll be okay. Don't worry as much" 

"Easy for you to say. Just be careful kid, okay?" He replied.

"Always am" You said smiling. 

After dinner, you helped Lindsay clean up dishes, talking about the books you had been reading and trading recommendations. You spent some more time talking with everyone, talking about tomorrows plans and the shifts of people who would be watching over you at the safe house for the next few days. Once it got late, you bid everyone good night and headed upstairs to one of the rooms with the queen beds, quickly changing into some sleep clothes and climbing under the covers. It didn't take much to fall asleep, and you were only woken once to the feeling of the other side of the bed dipping down, and a gentle kiss placed on your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I am sorry


	10. Ephemeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (adj) lasting for a very short time.

When you woke up, you weren't exactly surprised that Geoff was no longer laying next to you. You lingered in the moment, the sun peeking out from behind the blinds, a peaceful quiet resting over the room. Truth be told, you didn't really want to get up and face the world. You had played it cool last night, trying to ease Geoff knowing that he felt guilty about the whole ordeal, but the idea of someone targeting specifically you was rather frightening in Los Santos. Nothing like this had ever happened before when you were younger, and your mind swam with the horrible 'what-if's and worst-case scenarios. You thought back to the incident about 3 weeks ago, being followed, and you were sure that had to be related. You sighed and rubbed your face, finally forcing yourself to throw your legs over the side of the bed and lift yourself up from the warmth of the bed. You walked downstairs and immediately into the kitchen, making a cup of coffee and being greeted by Jeremy.

"Morning sleepy head, how you doing this morning?" Jeremy asked, smiling at your focus on the Kurig in front of you.

"Mmm tired" You replied grabbing a mug and setting the machine. "I assume you are my baby sitter for today?" 

"Hah you could think of it like that, sure. Geoff and everyone just decided with the info at hand it would be best if someone stayed with you just incase, so I volunteered." the man replied.

"Aww Jeremy, I'm touched" You said after sipping the hot coffee. He laughed and smiled, and you walked over to the fridge to see if you could find something for breakfast. "Have you eaten yet? I can make eggs or something if you want!"

"Eggs sound delicious actually. You seem to like to cook" Jeremy said, walking over to grab some more coffee

"Yeah, I've found it helps with my stress, gives me something to put all of my focus onto, something to do with my hands, ya know? If I sit still too long I think I'd go crazy most of the time." You replied as you got out the eggs from the fridge, and the pan as well as some other ingredients for your planned omelettes, like bacon and cheese.

"Oh thats fair. I've never thought about it like that, I guess I just never find myself getting bored too easily in this life." He said sitting back down at the island.

"You should try it sometime, it also doubles in impressing the ladies" You said teasing

"Oh I uh, I mean I don't really think...." The man stammered. You laughed, and watched him turn pink, causing you to laugh even more.

"Hey I mean works on dudes too!" You pushed further

"No its not that either! I uh, I'm married actually." Jeremy said, causing you to turn around from your pan on the stove.

"No! Really? How come we've never heard about her, met her?" You said in shock

"No one really knows about her... so you can't tell anyone, please Y/N! I keep her a secret so that she stays safe, and thats why no one knew about her. Just so she's never in danger, like.." his voice faltered at the end.

"So it doesn't end up like this? Makes sense. Don't worry, I know what I got myself into, I wouldn't want it any other way." You replied smiling, trying to wipe the guilty look off of his face. "C'mon, no need to tip toe around me, I'm a big girl now so I can handle the truth. But god this explains why you don't always sleep at the penthouse... the guys all had bets, I think Gav's was on a girlfriend, but a wife? How cute!" 

"Yeah she's pretty amazing. God I wish you could meet her. We have a house, two cats. She knows about everything, but still somehow married me. We tell family that I work in hotels so it explains my frequent absences. God you can't imagine how hard it was finding an excuse for the wedding that this group would fucking believe!" He said gushing. You laughed at the thought of the interrogation and pestering he must of received. 

"Well hey, your secret is safe with me Dooley, don't worry. I think thats really sweet, I'm glad for you!" You said, finishing up the first omelette and placing it on a plate and sliding it over to him. You turned back and finished yours rather quickly, and joined Jeremy and the two of you continued talking about the day, and the heist that was taking place at the end of the week. You would be manning surveillance at the safe house, as well as waiting with medical supplies just incase of any major injuries. You would have access to a car and a pistol just incase something happened and you had to go out to help with injuries closer to the heist, or at a different safe point, but Jeremy assured you that that would be extremely unlikely and that they were grateful to have an extra hand to help. 

As the day moved on, you and Jeremy played some video games, watched a couple Disney movies, and then decided to cook dinner for the crew when the returned. You had decided on pan-seared salmon, which Jeremy needed a lot of help with at first but soon was fine on his own while you worked on garlic buttered asparagus and roasted baby potatoes. By the time the rest of the crew returned to the safe house, dinner was just put on the table, and everyone sat down for another family-esq dinner.

 

* * * * 

 

Tuesday and Wednesday were both under the watchful eye of Jeremy, and you got Gavin on Thursday, and by the time Friday rolled around, everyone had their ass in gear for the nights heist. You were setting up your monitors and display of the bank CCTV (curtesy of Gavin) and making sure your coms were working. You also double and triple checked your med supplies, making sure that you had everything you needed in a worse case scenario. Everyone seemed to be rushing in and out, bringing in cases of weapons, ammo, and various other things you couldn't quite make out. You felt kind of useless at some points as you watched everyone grab their weapons of choice, strapping on various guns and knives as well as some C4 for Michael. 

Geoff walked over to you in all of the commotion and handed you a pistol, to which you promptly placed in the back of your pants once you made sure the safety was on and you gave Geoff a reassuring smile. 

"So like we discussed, we're leaving the black zentorno here just incase someone for some reason can't get back here, or we are compromised for any reason. I will notify you over the coms if that happens, but the chances are slim to none." Geoff said, lacing his fingers into yours.

"Got it Boss." You teased. "But really, I'll be okay, this isn't anything I haven't done before. I'll be okay, only if you promise me you will be safe."

"You got it kid. I'll try not to get shot" He said as you stood up to give him a hug.

"No I'm serious Geoff, I don't want to have to patch any stupid bullet holes that could have been avoided!" You said as he pulled you in for a hug. You took in the smell of alcohol and gunpowder, mixed with cologne that lingered on the suited man. Geoff looked down and pressed a kiss to your forehead and smiled. 

"See you later kid. Remember to keep your coms on at all time" Geoff said as he began to walk towards the group standing by the door. You gave a quick two-finger salute the the group as they headed out into the garage and loaded into the van and various other vehicles, masks adorned, and left you alone again to the silence of the house. You quickly took a seat at your set up, knowing it wouldn't be long before they arrived.

From your monitor display, despite how dark it was, you saw the van pull up to the side of the bank and watched as the men unloaded from the vehicle, guns in hand. You turned to make sure the security footage the bank was seeing remained empty as Gavin had set up, and turned back to watch the guys split up. Taking note of Michaels movement to the building next to the targeted bank to snipe and provide cover, you let him know his position was clear before turning your focus to Jeremy and Jack who were walking around to a rear door, and Geoff and Ryan who were going in through a side door.

"Geoff and Ryan, two guards right on the inside, alarm system should be disabled still so try to keep things quiet." You said as you watched the CCTV footage infront of you. "Jeremy, Jack, your coast is clear up until the third right, where there is an attendant at a desk and what looks like a guard to her left."

"Got it" You heard Jack reply hushed, and you watched the events unfold. Gavin had successfully placed his get away bike in an alley two buildings behind, and quickly followed Geoff and Ryan through the back door, heading left at the first turn, opposite of what the other two had done. According to the plan, Gavin was to go for the security room to try to disable the main safes security while also disabling the panic button. Once you saw the brit enter the room and quickly take out the only guard inside, he got to work.

"...and the panic button and alarms should be disabled. You guys are good to go" You heard Gav say. Almost as soon as he did, Geoff and Ryan entered the main lobby and fired around a few rounds, screaming out that this was a heist and everyone needed to stay down. To say you were on the edge of your seat would be an understatement, but you kept focused and watchful as Jeremy and Jack made their way to the large safe and the safety-deposit box rooms and began rigging small packages of C4 onto the outsides of the door in specific places to open the door. They stepped back and behind a hallway wall as they triggered the explosion, which at the same time seemed to trigger a blaring alarm.

"Gav! I thought you killed the alarms!" You heard Jack yell over the noise

"I did! There must have been a back-up system I missed!" Gavin yelled back

"No time for arguing about it, the LSPD are going to be here in about 3 min if their track record is any indication" You heard, this time from Michael. "You guys better just get what you can and get out, people outside are starting to freak out"

You watched the monitors as Jack and Jeremy began shoving stacks of money and papers into various bags with speed, cast in a red light every other 2 seconds due to the alarm light on the wall. You could hear police sirens through the connection of the outside security camera, and the sound of gunfire from who you assumed was Michael almost immediately as they pulled up. 

"They're coming in hot guys, get out of there ASAP" Michael yelled over the now sounds of gunfire and police sirens. You watched closely as you saw multiple of LSPD's finest get gunned down by the sniper, and a second shooter from the alley, who you quickly confirmed to be Ryan. 

"Alright we got what we need, lets get out of here" You heard from Jeremy as you watched him and Jack move back towards the entrance the came from, rushing through hallways and taking out the occasional guard who had rushed into action. You saw them reach the alleyway around the back, heading for the van.

"Jack, you're going to have police fire in about 30 seconds, they are heading your way" You reported. And as exactly as you said, as soon as the two men made it around the side of the van they were quickly ducking and firing back against a force that had made its way behind the building. Michael was still sniping from the top of the building, taking out as many cars and cops as he could, occasionally using C4 to create quick distractions.

"Gav, Geoff, Ryan, you guys have to try to get to the cars and get out of there, more police are on their way" You said, worry lacing your voice. You saw Gav duck behind cars and try to sprint back to where the bike was, where he would be responsible for Michael when he got down. You saw him stumble slightly, and heard a loud grunt from the coms.

"Gav, you okay?" You heard Michael yell

"Yeah just got grazed. Meet me down by the bike in 20!" He yelled back, quickly heading towards the back alley. You looked back and noticed Jeremy and Jack had managed to get in the car and head out, tearing into the street, multiple shots now focused on the van. As they drove out of view, you took a breath as Jeremy came over the coms.

"Jacks shot, he's okay but we have to lose these guys. Geoff, Ryan, you guys better get out of there" Jeremy's voice rang out over the noise, and you watched as Geoff and Ryan began moving back, guns still aimed at the force in front of them but very clearly heading towards the get away car. Once they reached the car, you watched Ryan fire off from a rocket launcher that bought them enough time to get in and head in the opposite direction in the alley. 

"Gavin, Michael, you guys in the clear?" You asked, now solely relying on the coms.

"Uh mostly, were heading to Jeremy and Jack to try to get those guys off of their tails!" You heard Gavin reply back. 

"I'm heading towards the safe house near Mount Chiliad, it will give us enough time to lose these guys, theres no way I can get back to that house Y/N" You heard Jeremy say over the coms. You cursed under your breath and quickly got up and began grabbing your stuff and loading it into the zentorno. 

"Kid, just meet us there, take the back roads and be safe" You heard Geoff say. You replied with a confirmation and climbed into the drivers seat, heading onto the roads and towards the city to find the non freeway way to the new destination. You were speeding, driving somewhat frantically as you could hear the sound of sirens in the distance. A few minutes later you turned down a empty road headed towards the mountains, and were only about 20 minutes out.

"Geoff, I will be there in around 20 min, when you guys lose them I'll be ready for Jack to ----" Your sentence was cut short as a car collided with your passenger side door, sending your car veering off into a ditch. You felt yourself fling forward and hit your head against something and your world turned black, but not before hearing Geoff scream out your name over the coms.

 

* * * * 

 

When you came to, the first thing you noticed was a splitting headache and a feeling of pain and soreness pretty much everywhere else. You were sitting in a chair of some sorts, hands tied behind your back in a bind that was digging into your skin as you shifted. You reluctantly opened your eyes to see a damp, basement-like room with a small window in the upper corner to your right, and a staircase to your left. You blinked and looked around, your stomach quickly wrenching as you realized what was happening. You heard the sound of footsteps as 3 men headed down the stairs, two with guns in hand, and the one in the center with a spine chilling grin on his face, staring straight at you. 

"Well well, Y/N, glad you're awake. Say hi to your crew why don't you?" The man said motioning to the camera pointed at you from the side. You spit at the mans feet and glared up at him.

"Bite me" You replied staring at the man in front of you.

"Now now, cmon! Me and you are going to have a lot of fun here! I believe you could be my key into the Fake AH Crew!" He said smiling still. The man to his right pulled out a knife from his holster and moved towards you as the man began to talk again. 

"Now, lets see what it takes to make the bitch bark"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this, 2 chapters in one week! It's like I have my life together or something? (I don't, I laughed writing that) This chapter is rather long but this is mostly the one I had been building up to, and you guys kinda deserve it! 
> 
> Enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!!


	11. Nefarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (adj.) wicked, villainous, despicable. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Just wanted to put a violence warning, as well as a graphic depictions of violence warning above this chapter! I know it triggers some people so I just wanted to warn people before reading!

You were beginning to give up hope.

It was either the fourth or fifth day you were here, maybe the sixth, but you had lost count. The one man had caught you staring at the window outside and returned with a piece of cardboard and duck tape to keep you completely in the dark. The torture started almost immediately, starting with small cuts all over your body, on to broken fingers, on to deeper wounds and harder punches. You had the wind knocked out of your stomach now more times than you can remember, and the feeling of being able to breath never really came back. You could always feel the warmth of blood trickling down your face after they brought out the knife, demanding you give up information about Geoff, and about the crew, where things were and where their warehouses were. You stayed silent, only the screams of pain escaping your lips. You'd rather die than sell them out.

And you were starting to think you would.

The camera was always turned on before the start of your 'sessions' and from what they had told you, it was always sent to Geoff or the crew, always using a different routing address, and never traceable. The four captures involved with your torture so far, were two burly big men, who were referred to as Bravo and Delta, one man with long hair who came to give you water and occasionally sit in on sessions who was called Echo and then the shorter man who had first spoke to you, who was referred to as Alpha. Alpha rarely participated in the sessions, and generally only came down to berate you or try to wiggle out information. You quickly grew tired of fighting back, throwing back insults and curses. When you did, it would only make the pain deeper, the cuts longer, and the interrogation worse. You were extremely dehydrated, only getting water in small doses in what you assumed was the bare minimum to keep you awake and alive. You felt a pain throughout your whole body, and you always regretted looking down to see the horror your body had become. You were stained with your own blood, only left in shorts and a tank top, covered in bruises that only ever seemed to get darker. You could taste the blood on your lips and it was getting harder and harder to keep your eyes open. The headache you woke up with never really went away, and the fear and panic consumed you. You were going to die here.

You were sitting in your chair in the dark, eyes closed and breathing slowly trying to stay calm. You heard the familiar sound of footsteps nearing the door above, and you stiffened. It seemed the time breaks in between sessions were getting shorter, surely the men getting aggravated with the lack of information out of you. You watched as Bravo and Delta descended the stair case, and walked towards you, Bravo grabbing the cart from the wall that contained the various weapons and instruments used to harm you. You swallowed as Delta turned on the camera.

"We will offer it up early this time" Delta said in a deep voice. "Tell us where just one warehouse is, and we won't hurt you." You knew they were lying, and you wouldn't get out that easily. You looked forward, avoiding eye contact with the man, and remained silent.

"Fine. We have some fun ideas planned for today" The man said smiling wickedly. You tried to remain calm, but you could feel your hands shaking behind you. You really weren't sure how much more your body could take, and you really didn't want to find out what they had planned. 

They started out by putting out their cigarettes on your collarbone, something you were far to used to by now. Small burns littered your chest, and you remained silent as the butts were rubbed into your burning flesh. You watched as Bravo walked over to the cart and grabbed a saw-like blade and move back towards your thighs. He began to move the saw up and down vertically, causing you to scream out as he sent the blade down your leg. Your legs were wet from all the blood and you felt lightheaded but remained upright. Delta walked over and gripped your throat, causing you to cough and you felt your breathing tighten to the point where you couldn't breath, before he let go, the feeling of his hands around your neck still lingering. 

They continued with the session, moving on to pouring boiling water on your right shoulder, digging knives into your hands and arm, and kicking you in the stomach repeatedly. After you felt like you couldn't scream anymore, you assumed the session was done. You opened your eyes to see Bravo and Delta wiping their hands off with a towel, and watched as Bravo pulled out a phone and dialed.

"She's still not talking, what else do you want us to do?" He spoke into the phone, to who you can only assume was Alpha. He paused for a moment, listening, and you saw his face tighten and he looked over at you. 

"I don't know about that I don't --" He paused again. "Yes sir. We will continue that next session." As he hung up the phone he pulled Delta over to the side and whispered something to him that you couldn't make out. Your stomach dropped as Delta broke into a sickening smile, and looked directly at you. He walked back over to you and ran his hand over your face, and underneath your chin, holding your head up.

"Boss just gave us some permission. Something that will really make Ramsey tick." he said. As soon as the words left his mouth, his hand slid down your chest and over your breasts, sending a shiver down your spine and a complete feeling of terror. The man pulled his hand back and laughed, before heading back over to the staircase. Bravo lingered for a moment, staring at you from the corner, unsure of what to do. He looked away when you caught his eye, and followed Delta up the staircase. You looked over and saw the cameras small red light glowing, and you knew the feed was still going. You felt the tears you had been trying to hold back start to build, as the lump in your throat could no longer be pushed back down. You sat there, bruised, beaten and dying in a chair, sobbing your eyes out, and just looked towards the camera.

"Please" was all you could make out. 

 

* * * * 

 

Echo had returned not too long after the session to feed you and give you water, and the whole time he wouldn't meet your eyes. He had turned off the camera, and you could feel his eyes on you when you gazed forward. You silently ate, your hands for the time tied in front of you and drank the water like you were never getting more. You felt weak, and you knew your body wasn't going to bear much more of this. When you finished, he lingered for a minute looking at you, and when you looked up at him he held eye contact with you for only a moment. He dropped something on the floor in front of you, and almost ran back upstairs before closing the door and leaving you alone again. You were relieved to have your hands in front of you, and you glanced to the floor by your legs, trying to make out what he dropped. You made out a small figure of a flip phone, and you gasped quietly. 

Trying to bend down, you moaned out in pain as you felt cuts reopen with the movement, but the phone was just barely out of reach for your hands. You sat back up, and used your feet, digging your ankles into the metal binds holding them and managed to drag it slightly closer to the chair. Leaning back over again, heart beating a million times per second, you were able to grab the phone with your fingers and pull it back up. You started crying and opened it, immediately punching in Geoff's number. You held it up to your face the best you could, listening to the first ring.

It continued to ring, and all you could do was pray to god that he answered. When you heard the ring stop, you choked on your tears for a minute, and listened.

"Hello? Who is this?" You heard Geoff's voice say over the speaker sternly. You were at a loss for words, silently crying and trying to speak.

"If you are trying to do that creepy breathing thing, I'm really not in the fucking mood" He replied sounding pissed.

"Geoff" You managed out through the sobs.

"Oh my god Y/N" You heard him gasp, his tone completely changed. "Are you okay? Do you know where you are?" 

"No I don't know, I'm in a basement and its to dark to tell. Its big and concrete and I just wanna get out of here. I don't wanna die" You sobbed over the phone

"You aren't going to kid, stay on the line- we're doing what we can to trace the line now. How long can you stay on?" He asked

"I-I don't know I don't know" You replied frantically trying to listen for any noise above.

"Y/N I am coming for you don't worry we will get you out of there I promise" You heard him say again. You cherished the sound of him saying your name, unsure if there was any sound in the world that was as soothing as that. You continued to sob before you heard movement above and froze. 

"Geoff I have to go. I love you, just please, god, please." You whispered. You hit the end button, causing even more tears to fall down your face. You maneuvered the phone into the side of your bra, resting underneath your arm in hopes that your arms would keep it covered. You closed your eyes and listened to the noises above, mostly footsteps and voices that were too muffled to make anything out. You sat in fear of hearing the door opening, but it never did and you were left anxious and waiting. 

 

* * * * 

 

You weren't sure when you drifted off, but you woke up feeling no less rested than you had before. Your body was aching with every move you made, the chains on your feet cutting into your skin every time you shifted the wrong way. It took so much effort to breath and keep your eyes open that you were worried your body was going to give out any moment. You listened for the voices above, and heard them still the same. Your mouth felt dry and your stomach was nauseous with the lack of food in it. You wanted nothing than to be dead, or numb, to feel nothing at all and to have this be all over. You prayed somehow your crew was on their way, but hope was something you had gave up on a while ago.

You heard a gunshot ring out above, pulling your thoughts from their stream. You looked over to the door and listened, and suddenly there was a loud explosion that seemed to shake the building all together. Your heart was racing, and more gun shots rang out above you as a fire fight seemed to break out. You perked up in your chair and held your eyes open no matter how hard they tried to close on you. You heard the door open and two people rush downstairs to be met with Echo and Delta, heading straight towards you. 

"You bitch!" Delta said smacking you across the face, stinging the cut that ran down your cheek from one of the first sessions. "How did they find us? What did you do?" He screamed at you. Bravo stood back holding a gun in the corner by the stairs. You remained silent, tears beginning to fall as your emotions took over.

"Fine, well guess what, your little buddies are never going to see you alive! I'm done with you!" He screamed again, this time holding a gun up to your head. You cried out shaking, tears pouring out now. "Say goodbye, Y/N!" He screamed again as you closed your eyes as the terror ripped through your whole body. You heard a shot go off and jumped, feeling blood splatter on you but no pain. You opened your eyes to see Echo with his gun raised and pointed at where Delta stood. You shook and stared at the man, tears welling in your eyes and your mouth hung open. He held your eye contact and moved towards you pulling out a knife. You recoiled at the object as he thrusted it towards you before you realized he was cutting the binds on your hands. You stared at the man, wide eyed and confused as he moved to unlock and unhook your ankles from the chair.

"What... what are you doing?" You managed to make out softly, the sounds of gunfire still blaring upstairs.

"I'm freeing you. Helping you escape, whatever you wanna call it. But we have to go. Now" He said rushed, as he helped to gently lift you up from the chair. You stumbled as he tried to help you back up, the injuries raking your body making it almost impossible to move without searing pain.

"But.. why? What's going on?" You said, moving towards the door as you hobbled.

"I'm not really a part of this crew. I was doing undercover work for my crew, and when everything went down... I know your crew, the Fakes. I work for the Cockbites, Ramsey's old group. That's who's upstairs. But like I said, more moving, less explaining." The man said. He helped you up the stairs with much difficulty, the pain becoming worse as your body moved more. You collapsed, and the man was forced to pick you up and continue heading upstairs. As you reached the door, light poured in through the crack from the lights above, causing your head to throb. You saw the flash of guns across a warehouse looking room, as the man carried you towards another door and out into the night. He placed you into the back of a car, and climbed into the passengers seat. The last thing you heard before you blacked out was the sounds of who you thought was Echo yelling to get out of here. 

 

* * * * * 

When you awoke, you felt sore and tired. There was a soft beeping noise around you, and you could feel the warmth of a bed beneath you. Your head rang with pain, and you slowly blinked, opening your eyes to look around you. You discovered a small room, and what appeared to be a makeshift med bay. You looked around the best you could without moving your neck too much, and were met with an empty room.

As if on command, the door slowly opened and Echo peaked his head in, followed by another man in a lab coat. You turned ever so slightly to look at them, and they both quickly walked over realizing you were awake.

"I'm glad you're awake, how are you feeling?" Echo asked you, standing next to the bed. 

"Where am I? Who are you?" You asked looking at the man.

"My name is Jon. This is Kerry, he's the doctor that was looking after you. You are at our safehouse. You are safe now." He replied.

"Who is we?" You asked.

"The cockbites. We are a crew out of Los Santos. Led by Burnie Burns, old gang of your Geoff. Don't worry, he knows you are okay, he's headed over." He replied. You felt a surge of joy at the mans words, knowing you were safe and away from that hell. You let out a sigh you didn't know you were holding as another man walked into the room you didn't recognize.

"Y/N, this is Burnie." Jon said as he walked towards you smiling.

"Nice to see you're doing better. Sorry about the slow rescue, we started formulating a plan as soon as Jon informed us there was a hostage. We didn't know who you were for a while, but when we found out you were Ramsey's girl, hell had to be paid." Burnie said giving you a soft smile. "Geoff and I go way back, we let him know you are okay, he should be here within the hour."

"What about those sons of bitches who did this? What happened? Who are they?" You asked sitting up slightly, Kerry giving you some water to sip, and making sure your IV was still okay.

"They go by the Victors, some up and coming assholes who think they can make a move on the powerhouses. The man you met, Alpha, wasn't there when my guys went in, but as you may remember we took out Delta, as well as Bravo and a few of their other crew mates. We have about three left that are unaccounted for." He said playing with a ring on his finger 

Just as you were about to open your mouth, the door burst open and Geoff came rushing in.

"Oh god Y/N, I am so sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another long chapter for you guys! That makes 3 in one week, I am on a roll! And I have some more for this week as well (I have been planning a head to make up for lost time!) But regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed this one and hopefully if everything goes well, the next chapter will be up tomorrow!
> 
> Feedback is always super appreciated and thank you guys so much for it and the kudos!! <3 Happy reading!


	12. Eleutheromaina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n.) an intense and irresestible desire for freedom. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Warning: description of injuries/gore (not too gross, just the basics!)

Geoff had practically ran over to you as soon as he got in the door, carefully holding you. His eyes were red and he looked tired and worn down, which you can only assume was from lack of sleep. When he pulled away from his hold, he took your face in his hands and kissed you. The kiss was short but strong, and you felt yourself miss his warmth as soon as he pulled away. 

"I am so, so sorry. I didn't know he was targeting you, I never should of had you come out from the safehouse, it's all my fault," He began, apologizing and rambling before you cut him off.

"Geoff, its not your fault. If anything, blame the motherfuckers that did this." You said, knowing well you probably looked like hell swallowed you up and spit you right back out. "I don't blame you. Theres no way anyone could have known. How is Jack doing?" 

"Fine, it was nothing major. How are you doing? What did they... are you okay?" He replied.

"I.. Um, I don't.." You said, lowering your voice. You couldn't bring yourself to say much about it, already tense at the thoughts of it resurfacing in your mind.

"She's pretty banged up" Kerry spoke up, and you offered him a small smile. "She has a pretty bad concussion, was severely dehydrated, and has 3 broken ribs, along with 2 broken fingers, a variety of deep gashes that I had to sew up, the worst of which being on her thigh. Apart from that, its just some serious bruising and other cuts that should heal up over time." With every mention of injury, your thoughts flashed back to the clear memories of every moment that brought upon the cuts and bruises. 

"Jesus, kid, I'm..." Geoff said quietly, gently taking your bandaged hand in his. You looked up at the man and held his gaze, and then looked back down at the blanket covering your legs. You felt the soreness and pain, and you mostly just felt tired. The lights had been kept low due to your concussion, and you felt an urge to just close you eyes. 

"M'sleepy." You muttered out closing your eyes. You felt a gentle kiss pressed to your forehead.

"I'll be right here if you need me" Geoff said, as you heard him sink into the seat next to the bed. You felt yourself fade, the slow beeping noise lulling you back into a deep sleep.

****

It had been about a week since you first woke up according to Kerry, and Geoff had practically stayed by your side the whole time. The rest of the crew had stopped in multiple times, glad to see that you were breathing and alive. To your liking, no one asked about the injuries or torture yet, which you thought might be due to a warning from Geoff or Burnie. You spent most of the time drifting in and out of sleep, and the times where you were awake were much shorter than your sleeping periods. Kerry assured you it was normal, and that the sleep was your body's way of healing the extensive injuries you had sustained. Your bandages were frequently changed, and wounds cleaned, checking and double checking stitches to make sure everything was still normal. You had IV drips when you needed them for hydration and nutrients, your stomach still not cooperating with food too well. Gradually, you felt better, your mood improving as you were able to get up on your own for the bathroom and things like that, but still stuck to your room. As time went on, you also felt yourself feeling more sore, your movements achey and painful. It was a long road to feeling normal again, and you weren't really sure if you would ever truly feel "normal" again at all. 

When you woke up today, you were surprised to find yourself alone in the small makeshift hospital room. You used the bed remote to sit up, and lifted your arms to stretch ever so slightly, feeling your aching muscles and your skin tighten at the movement from the small burns littered around your torso. You took a deep breath and let it out, feeling the pressure against your ribs send a small jolt of pain through you. Carefully, you pulled the soft blanket off of your legs to take in the damage, and you were met with an array of blues, purples, yellows and reds. The gash you knew lay beneath the huge bandage on your right thigh had been sewn up, and you were rather glad you didn't have to see it. You pulled the blanket back over your legs and enjoyed the warmth it brought back.

You heard the door gently being opened, and you looked up to see Geoff poke his head in, perking up when he noticed you were awake. 

"Hey Y/N, glad to see you are up, I brought you some yogurt, and peanut butter and crackers if you wanted to try eating again." He said giving you a soft smile. You returned the smile, taking the yogurt and spoon from his hand. He reached over and opened it for you and you pouted at him.

"Hey, I know I'm a walking bruise but I could open my own yogurt!" You said smiling. He threw his hands up in the air defensively smiling.

"I know I know, just trying to help." He said.The man looked downright tired, dark circles and bags, and an exhausted look in his eyes.

"Geoff, no offense or anything, but you look like shit. You need to get some sleep!" You said looking down at the man after your first taste of the cold yogurt. 

"Wait which one of us is in the hospital bed right now? You don't get to tell me that!" He protested smiling.

"I'm serious! I appreciate you being here, I really do, and I am looking forward to going back to a normal bed, but sleeping upright in a chair is not good rest!" 

"Fine! I will sleep in a normal bed soon, I promise." 

"Geoffrey" You said sternly.

"Fine. Tonight. But its not the same without you." He said, flashing you a smile.

You heard the door handle move, and you watched Kerry walk in, followed by Burnie, Jack, Jon, and Ryan.

"Hey guys, whats up?" You said smiling.

"Good to see you, Y/N" Burnie said. " We uh, we found some information on the three remaining victors." 

"Oh good, what is it? Do we have a location?" Geoff asked sitting up.

"Yeah, we found their safehouse uptown. We put Meg and Trevor on lookout across the block, so far it seems they are just laying low, but we don't know how much longer they are going to stay there. We need to move fast." Burnie replied.

"I wanna help" You spoke up

"No, Y/N, you need more rest, I know you want revenge for what those assholes did, but you can't risk it, you don't have your strength back" Ryan said.

"I know but I also don't wanna just sit around while you guys do the dirty work. This guy, these people, sat there and treated me like I was some helpless animal, just some bait. And I let them." You said looking down. " I just want to prove them wrong. I want that motherfuckers last thought to be of how he shouldn't of fucked with me or my crew."

"She has a point.." Jon said from the silence, earning him glares from the 4 other men.

"I suppose we can try to capture Alpha, give him a taste of his own medicine from yours truly" Ryan said

"Hell, from all of us." Geoff spoke up. 

"Fine. But no promises, the rescue was already a shit show, I don't want anyone getting unnecessarily hurt to spare this bastards life any longer. If we are stuck, we kill on sight." Burnie said. You smiled and nodded, a small pit in your stomach at the thought of ever seeing Alpha again. You quickly let the feeling be replaced by anger, a need for revenge. 

"As for you, Y/N, if you can keep some food down in the next couple of days, you can move back home, so long as someone is there to look after you. I will have to come back to take out your stitches eventually, but I can imagine you are itching to sleep in a real bed." Kerry said, changing the subject. You nodded, happy to hear that you would be able to go back to the penthouse. Geoff took your hand gently, giving it a light squeeze. You smiled at him, and finished eating your yogurt. 

 

*****

"Alright, well you shouldn't have to worry about getting your stitches wet or anything like that, I believe its been long enough. The wrapping on your thigh should hold up, and I've talked to Ryan about how to redress it when needed. I am sure you are confident with most of the smaller stuff, but don't hesitate to call me if you need to, I can be over really quickly." Kerry said smiling. You were happy to be changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a lose navy tshirt, free of the annoying gown you had been stuck in for a week and a half. Walking out with Kerry, you met Geoff in the hallway, smiling and happy to see you ready to go home. They had been planning their attack on the safehouse for the past few days, filling you in when they got the chance. They had planned to hit it on Thursday night, which only left about 2 days left. 

"C'mon kid, lets get you back home." Geoff said taking your hand. You smiled up and leaned into him for support as you walked into the elevator, heading downstairs to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for the long delay again, just getting my life together! The end of this story is definitely in sight!


	13. Occhiolism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) the awareness of the smallness of your perspective.

Once you were back in the penthouse, a wave of relief fell over your body from the welcoming, familiar surroundings. With help from Geoff, you stumbled to your room and headed into the bathroom to shower and change into new clothes afterwards. You didn't have much energy after all of the movement from today, so you stood still, holding your arms while Geoff turned on the shower and began getting towels ready. The room was filling with a nice steamy warmth from the water, but you remained still, not wanting to move enough to remove your clothes.

"Here kid, lets get you all showered and back into bed" Geoff said as he helped you gently peel the foreign clothes off your body. Once everything was littered on the bathroom floor, you looked up at the mirror of the horror that was your body. Bright bruises danced their way across your once normal skin, only interrupted by large cuts and scrapes. As you studied each mark, a flood of memories of each bruise, each cut, each covered wound, all came back to you. You felt the sting of pain that came with each mark. And when you couldn't do it anymore, couldn't hold it all in, you cried. 

Geoff came over without saying a word and just gently embraced you. You cried harder, sobbing against his shirt, ignoring the pain in your ribs as you sucked in air. Geoff slowly pulled away, removed his clothes, and helped you towards the running water all while softly hushing you. In the shower, all you could do was sit on the large bench under the water as Geoff softly washed your hair. As the soap ran over the cuts and burns, a stinging pain radiated over your skin. You sat there, staring at the tiled wall, as the tears continued to fall with the water. 

After Geoff had finished, the water was turned off and he went to throw some clothes on. He came back after a short moment, and wrapped a huge towel around you. He gently lifted you up on to your feet and helped to dry you off, pulling a new t-shirt over your head and some soft shorts over your bruised legs. Slowly guiding you towards the bed, you felt the exhaustion from the day wash over you, and felt your heavy eyelids close as you drifted to sleep.

 

________________________________________________________________

The nightmares came next.

When you were ripped from the memories, screaming and sitting up from bed, all 6 men were in the room within seconds. You breathed heavily and put your head in your hands to try to calm your heart rate as Geoff sat on the side of the bed, and the rest of the men put their weapons back in their holsters. Jack was quick to usher everyone out of the room, only returning to bring you a glass of water and more painkillers, which were quickly downed.

"mm-sorry. I didn't mean to scare everyone, just a nightmare is all." You said looking over at Geoff.

"It's okay, we were just on alert after everything. No need to apologize" He said, running a finger over your hand. "You hungry at all? I can make you whatever you want"

"I don't wanna eat anything heavy... maybe just applesauce or something?" You asked. "I also kinda wanna get out of bed, just to change my surroundings ya know?" You said slowly bringing your legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. You were still sore, and while you still shuddered at the thought of everything, being shut up in a room was making it worse.

The two of you walked down the hall towards the kitchen in a comfortable silence, your hand in his. When you got to the kitchen, you plopped yourself onto one of the comfortable bar stools and watched Geoff get you a glass of water, and then search the fridge for applesauce. The other guys were in the main room behind you watching TV. Or at least they were. You could feel eyes on the back of your head, which you didn't really blame them for. Nothing had been said, and you didn't know how you felt about talking about it quite yet. You decided to turn around and make it less awkward.

"So whatcha watching?" You said turning your chair around slightly.

"Oh uh nothing just some Always Sunny... we can turn it down if you want?" Jack offered back.

"No! Its fine really, I was just curious!" You said smiling softly. The mood seemed to lighten in the room, and Jack, Ryan, and Michael decided to join you guys in the kitchen.

"Oh! By the way Jack, how are you? Are you okay? Did you need me to look it over?" You asked, completely forgetting about the mans injury from the heist.

"Really? After everything you were just through you are still concerned about a little bullet wound? You're too good for us, Y/N" Jack said laughing, while you smiled shyly. "I'm fine, Ryan was able to patch it up and we had Kerry look it over while you were out. No need to worry about me, how are you doing?"

"I'm.. ya know. I'm doing okay. Sore all over, nightmares, as you guys probably guessed. I don't know...." You said looking down at the glass of water in your hands.

"Its okay Y/N, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. And I know its not much, but if you do want to talk, most of us have been through.... similar shit. No one expects you to be okay" Ryan said leaning back on the counter.

"Thanks guys. I think I just need time. And maybe revenge? That would probably help." You replied.

"Oh, don't worry, we're on that. With help from the cockbites, we have some solid plans laid out for eliminating whats left of those assholes. And if we end up getting Alpha, Ryan will have plenty of fun with him, and you can get your revenge. That is, if you are fit for it, you gotta keep food down, keep taking your painkillers, improvement and all of that shit" Michael said to you. "Either way, they are going down."

"I want him to suffer. And I'll be ready." You said taking a sip of water.

"Kid, we don't have any applesauce, I'm gonna have to run to the store.." Geoff interrupted. 

"Well Gav and I could go, we can get dinner stuff. None of us have really eaten a good dinner since the night of the heist so.." Michael piped up.

"Yeah! I could make some grilled chicken and veggies, big family meal?" Jack said smiling.

"Sure, sound good to me. Just bring me back apple juice and apple sauce please!" You said. Michael and Gavin grabbed their jackets and headed down to the garage, and you moved over to the couch and Geoff joined you, cuddling up and enjoying the peacefulness of it all. After an episode, the lads were back, grocery bags in hand and ready to cook. Gavin modeled the applesauce jar for you, in the most Vanna White way possible, earning a laugh from you and the rest of the room. Meg and Lindsay came back from wherever they were that day, helping in the kitchen and insisting that the three of you all go for a spa day when you had recovered and this was all past. The group did a good job at keeping your spirits high, and the food smelled good as they prepared the table. There was no doubt this was a family, and after everything that had happened, you were damn grateful for them.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

The dinner had been delicious. You tried to keep your serving to a minimum, only a small amount of chicken and a small serving of vegetables as you hadn't eaten much in the way of a full meal since before you were captured. While you were in that basement, you were only given small amount of water at a time (assumingely the bare minimum to keep you alive) and barely any food, mostly crackers and granola bars, which you were sure would make you sick now. But when Jack had brought out a "small" dessert he had made, you indulged in a small piece of the cake, which turned out to be a bad idea.

While sitting on the couch together after dinner watching Game of Thrones reruns and talking about Gavin's dumb bets, and silly arguments, you felt your stomach get worse and worse. You quietly excused yourself to the bathroom, knowing full well dinner wasn't going to stay down. You sat infront of the toilet as you puked, tears silently rolling down your face and cursing yourself for rushing back into eating. It felt like you were never going to have a normal life again, and you hated it. You hated what they took from you, you hated what they did to your body, and you hated that you just let them.

"Hey Kid, are you oka..." Geoff started, but faded off as he saw you silently crying in front of the toilet. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK." You yelled covering your eyes with your hands. "I'm fucking broken. They broke me and I fucking hate it. If I hadn't been so damn reckless, or if I had fought back harder..." 

"No. Don't even start Y/N. This is not your fault, this is not even remotely your fault. If anything, its mine. We should have been more careful. But it doesn't even matter, because you know whos fault it really is? Alpha, and the sons of bitches he has got working for him. And were going to get him and hes going to pay." Geoff said, taking your hands off your eyes and making you look at him.

"Kid, you can do this. Even though its a terrible idea, I won't say anything. As far as I'm concerned, you kept your food down and in a couple days I will have no problem giving you a crack at the fucker who did this, and I have no doubt he's going to wish he never touched you after the Fakes are done with him." He said, looking you directly in the eye. You sniffled wiping your eyes and standing up with him.

"I can do this" You said, with as much confidence as you had left.

"That's my girl. Cmon Kid, lets get some rest" Geoff said, leading you back towards the bedroom where the two of you would drift calmly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Its been too long :( Hope you guys enjoyed it, I have a few more ideas for chapters and a possible end in sight, but I'm glad you are all enjoying it, so let me know!


	14. Agliophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n.) the fear of pain.

You had gone to sleep shortly after the talk you and Geoff had in the bathroom. The crew didn't question your early turn in, after all with what you had just gone through it wasn't much of a surprise. You had woken up a few hours later, the clock on the nightstand reading 12:07. You could still hear the voices of your crew coming from the couches, and you quietly made your way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Ryan was sitting at the island looking at a laptop and going over some papers littered on the counter when you walked in. Despite his focus, he looked up and smiled when he saw you.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" He said softly.

"Better, I guess. I'm just so god damn sore. And when I close my eyes I just start to remember it all again, so..." you trailed off.

"Y/N, do you wanna talk about it at all? If you don't, I understand but I'm here, and if you don't wanna talk to me, Geoff is always there for you and has been through it before too. You aren't alone, is all." He replied. 

You moved over to grab a glass of water and took a seat next to him at the counter. You played with the straw between your fingers, and after a while you decided to speak up.

"I.. I don't know what to say really. I feel a little broken just about everywhere, hell I was. I was just so scared I was gonna die, scared I would never see you guys or Geoff again. Wouldn't hear his voice again. I had no idea what to do. Half of what they were asking me I really didn't even know the answers too." You started. "And then, honestly they would turn the cameras on and all I did was worry about Geoff. This whole time he was just trying to keep me safe and then these bastards were slowly killing me and forcing him to watch, I didn't even wanna think about it."

"Unfortunately you aren't wrong there. It was kinda a long three weeks for Geoff. When we got the videos, he watched and was just silent. He cried and god he never cries, well except for this one time we got him to watch Titanic.... Y/N he never stopped trying to find you though. We were all hands on deck all the time. He didn't sleep, but he wouldn't have lived with himself if you died... We tried to get him to not watch the videos but he refused. It broke him a little too, but he was always just thankful you were still alive." Ryan said.

You were silent for a bit. This whole time you knew this was the case but Geoff hadn't said anything. And you knew he definitely wouldn't stop until everyone of those men were six feet underground. 

"Well at least we were both a mess. I just want to bounce back from this, and just forget it all. But I don't know how. I feel weak, and tired and I don't wanna give up. I like this job, and you guys are like family to me. I don't wanna just throw that all away out of fear." You said softly.

"You won't necessarily just bounce back from something like this. You just went through hell. Literal hell, and I know from experience you probably at some points wished you were dead, just to end it all. But guess what? You're alive, and its over. You won. And man, on top of it all? You never even cracked! You, a person with no training or no prior experience with this kind of torture, never even slipped. That's something you should be damn proud of. Don't forget about it, don't even try, cause you won't be able to. Build it into your character, make yourself stronger. You won. You're here. Thats all that matters." He finished firmly. You could feel small tears begin to roll down your cheeks, and you knew Ryan was right. You pulled him in for a hug, making out a small thank you.

Ryan chuckled as you pulled away. "Anytime Y/N, and I mean that. Like you said, we're your family now."

_________________________________________________________________

You had headed back into bed but sleep still escaped you. You say there, staring out into the beautiful view of Los Santos and just thought about everything, about what Ryan had said and about how it was now about the revenge. You wanted to kill Alpha, more than anything now and god damn you were going to put the bullet in his head. You heard the door softly open and Geoff padded his way over to the bed and climbed next to you, slowly running his fingers through your hair in silence. 

"I love you, Geoff" You said looking up at the man.

"I love you too. I'm just so sorry that everything happened, I never wanted all of this...." He started, but you cut him off.

"Geoff, don't even start with that. This was not your fault. This was some sadistic bastard who thought he could mess with us, and he's wrong. You didn't put me in harms way, I did that the moment I moved here. I like this life Geoff, I really do. I wouldn't have moved to Los Santos if I wanted to get away from crime, now would I? But everything that happened, it's over and I'm okay. We're okay. And thank you for never giving up on finding me." You said, squeezing his hand.

"I would spend a lifetime looking if thats what it took." He said. He leaned in to hold you and press a kiss to your lips, his hand brushing over a nasty bruised area on your chest where Kerry had said you had some broken ribs. You recoiled from the pain, and Geoff immediately pulled away, with a scared look on his face.

"Oh god, kid I'm sorry I didn't... wait, they... they didn't touch you did they?" He asked quietly.

"No, no. I think.." You paused, remembering and trying to keep your voice steady. "I assume you got the video. I think... I think they were going to. They never did. That was just from the bruised rib, I'm still a little sore, well, everywhere." You said. He gently leaned into kiss you again.

"Then I suppose we should wait to do anything fun until you feel a bit better then, huh?" He asked, smile returned to his face.

"Mmm maybe, depends on how long I can wait" You said, smirking. You yawned, and closed your eyes again. "Just, stay with me if you don't mind. I feel safe like this" 

"I'm not going anywhere, kid." He said, and the two of you drifted asleep in the dark room. 

 

________________________________________________________

You awoke to a phone on the nightstand ringing, and the clock read 4:02 AM. Geoff swung his arm over to answer it, and sleepily muttered out a 'hello'.

"Really? Okay, meet at the penthouse in 2 hours. Yeah, I'll let everyone know. Thanks Burnie. Bye" and with that, Geoff hit the end call button and turned over to face you.

"They got them. They have Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooppppssss I hadn't updated in, I don't know.. forever? I'm sorry, but heres the update! I have half of the next one written and I PROMISE it will be up soon! Thank you for sticking with it!


	15. Lorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (adj.) lost, ruined, or undone.

The hasty phone call Geoff received earlier that morning meant you were up and out of bed sooner than your tired body had hoped. Geoff went to go wake the rest of the crew and plan, leaving you with a kiss on the cheek and instructions to get ready to meet with Burnie and the rest of the Cockbites in a bit. You used the time to take a shower, gently washing around the cuts and scabs that still littered your body. Standing under the warm flow of the water also gave you time to think. Time to think about what you wanted to do, how you wanted to approach this situation. No doubt Burnie and even your own crew would be hesitant to let you get anywhere near Alpha, and even though you didn’t wanna admit it, you were still scared out of your wits to see his face again. Your shaking hand brought you back to reality as you held it steady with your other hand, cursing and taking deep breaths to calm yourself down. No use in getting upset about it, the fucker was going to die either way.

You got out of the shower, put a small amount of makeup on to try to make it look like you weren’t a walking bruise, and changed into leggings and shirt. You were functioning, you were going to make your case to them. Like Ryan said, you won. 

Exiting the bedroom and making your way into the kitchen you were greeted by the entire crew, B-Team and all, crowding the tables, living room couches, counters, and standing room. You made your way over to Lindsay, who was standing next to Michael and practically waving you over.  
“Hey! How are things, how are you feeling?” she asked, pulling you into a gentle hug.

“Good, better for sure! Still hurt like a bitch, well, everywhere.. but better” You said smiling. Lindsay returned the smile as Geoff walked over and put a quick peck to your lips.

“Good morning again. We’re just waiting on Burnie and his crew then we are going to get started into details. Don’t be afraid to speak up if you have something to say. This involves you, and you have a say, okay?” He said reassuringly. You simply smiled and nodded, and walked over to poor yourself a cup of coffee. As you were taking a sip, you heard the doorbell go off and Ryan make his way to open it. Burnie walked in, followed by Jon, Kerry, and at least 8 other people you didn’t recognize. 

“Hey Burns, lets get started then, yeah?” Geoff said, drawing the attention of everyone to the two men, now standing next to each other in the kitchen.   
“Okay, well to start, as you guys know, we caught the man known as Alpha that was so wonderfully involved in Y/N’s capture and torture. This, while a fantastic opportunity to show him what real pain feels like, is only part of our issue.” Burnie began.

“What’s the big issue with all of this then? We got him, isn’t that good news?” Jeremy spoke up from the couch.

“Well, under normal circumstances maybe it would be. The problem here, is for a man that successfully undermined a Fake AH Crew heist by setting up back-up alarm systems to force you guys into a panic, and all but secured Y/N leaving the safe house they couldn’t target, he basically walked into our capture.” Burnie said. 

“What do you mean?” Meg spoke up and asked.

“We mean, we aren’t quite sure he doesn’t have something else planned. Jon had been infiltrating that crew for months, working as a double agent to get us information on how to shut them down after they were causing issues with our warehouses and drop off locations. But what we found is that the Victors ran deeper and farther than we imagined. The good news, the three remaining members we talked about, one of them being Alpha, are the only known members left. The two other unaccounted for go by foxtrot and tango, and they have covered their trails well. But that, is exactly the reason that Alpha practically walking in to our grasp? Its cause for suspicion.” Burnie finished, looking now towards you. 

“Now, Y/N..” He said. “I know you want revenge on this asshole just as much as the rest of us. I want him dead too. But we want to try to get information from him first… and secondly, I don’t want you anywhere near any of this.” 

“What do you mean? You expect me to just sit down and do nothing?” you replied, outrage and anger dripping from your voice.

“Not nothing. I was hoping you’d find interest training with Kerry. But yes, as far as this situation, for your own safety, I want you safe and protected. And until we know what this son of a bitch has up his sleeve I am not letting you near him.”

“But.. I mean fine but…” You struggled to find an argument against the man. 

“Y/N it makes sense. If they are planning something, they are still going to try to use you. You were already beaten down, and they obviously know now you mean something to us, to Geoff. They are gonna use that.” Jack said. You sighed and nodded, crossing your arms in protest.   
You understood, and a little bit of you was relieved at the idea of not giving the asshole the satisfaction of seeing you while you were still a aching mess. But you wanted revenge, and when the coast was clear, you were gonna get it. 

“Okay, with that being said, were gonna do some dirty work and find out whats going on here. Jeremy, Gavin, Meg, Mica, and Trevor: you guys are going to be tracking down and finding out everything you know about Tango and Foxtrot. Make sure you are discreet, you don’t want them knowing we are looking for them. If they think they are one step ahead, I want them to be more behind than they will ever imagine.” Geoff said handing them the two thin files on the unknowns.

“I’ll send Tyler and Mariel with you guys, they were already looking into some leads before” Burnie said, and with that, a number of people left.   
“Ryan, Michael, and Jack. Go with Jon to where they are keeping Alpha. Get information out of him, use Jon’s inside information to make him feel like we know more than we do. Break him, but keep him alive.” Geoff said to the other men, and then quickly headed out of the room.

“As far as Geoff, Matt, Gus, Barbara, Miles, Blaine, Chris, Aaron, and I, were going to brainstorm what these bastards are up to, and when we know, we are gonna come up with a plan. Kerry, Lindsay and Y/N, you guys stay here, under watch. Y/N, Kerry can work with you on medical training if you would like, but I want you here. We will update you, but the top most priority is keeping you hidden from them. Understood?” Burnie asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Just figure it out fast so I can put a bullet between his eyes.” You said

“Don’t worry, we’re saving that one for you.” He replied smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is as promised, next chapter!! I have some fun things planned for how this is going to play out!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you for reading! This had been an idea in my brain for freaking months so I finally just started writing it! This is really my first reader fic and first fic for RT/AH but I would love to hear feedback! Thank you! I am sorry that this chapter is short, but the actual introduction of the story is not the part I had been brainstorming all this time. I should get the next chapter up soon, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
